


Where we belong

by MissLii



Series: Where we belong [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Anal Sex, Drunk Sex, Fluff and Angst, Liam-centric, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mpreg, Multi, One Night Stands, Polyamory, Semi-Public Sex, Spitroasting, Stupidity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-19
Updated: 2014-07-19
Packaged: 2018-02-09 12:57:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 43,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1983849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLii/pseuds/MissLii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Liam finds out that he's pregnant after a few ill-advised one night stands, nothing turns out the way he thought it would.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where we belong

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lazy_daze](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazy_daze/gifts).



> This fic was inspired by tags on tumlbr by the lovely dazy_laze. Also, a big thank you to her for the much needed encouragement.  
> So, here you have almost 44 k words of OT5 Mpreg!Liam-fic.
> 
> Also, in this fic STD: s aren't a thing, therefore, the lack off condoms.
> 
> EDIT: This fic has been edited today 20141007. No plot changes made.
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: I own the persons in this fic as much as Mpreg is real. That would be, not at all.

Liam is turning nineteen, but it isn't something he thinks need to be celebrated in a big way. He doesn't feel the need to go to the pub with Andy and his friends for a few pints. If he's honest, he rather just stay at home and watch Batman.

Liam knows he can be kind of awkward when it comes to new people – around all people really, not counting his own family, of course – he always feels a bit stiff and unsure about what to say next. Still, he can't say no to Andy. He doesn't have that many friends, and he refuses to be a buzz-kill on his own birthday. 

The night out turns out to be a blast, maybe because of all the booze he drinks through the night, but Liam has a great time. He does. Really does. The pretty dark haired boy with the tattoos is at the pub. He's probably the reason Liam is glad to be at the pub, even if it help that he's kind of drunk. It is not the first time Liam has  seen the boy around; he thinks they even go to the same school. Liam wants to go over and say hi. But he won't, he can't, the boy is too good for Liam. He's obviously too cool to care about awkward curly-haired Liam, who likes comics and rather stay at home than be any fun.

Liam knows he's kind of ordinary, even a bit boring sometimes. The muscles he got from boxing, made the bullies leave him alone, eventually. But he can still hear the name-calling, hear them call him fag and mommas boy, even though they don't say it any longer. Not to his face at least.

The boy with the raven hair and the 'zap-tattoo' is anything but ordinary, Liam can tell. Instead of talking to him, Liam tries to be discreet and just watch him as he drinks and laughs with his friends. Liam really wants to talk to the boy, but he has no idea what to say to someone like that.

It might be that Liam isn't discreet at all, but what does it matter if he is the only one watching. Nobody ever notices Liam.

– – – 

The cake is supposed to be done; everything is paid for even, which means Liam´s only job is to pick it up at the bakery and bring it back to his mum´s birthday party.

When Liam opens the door, a head pokes up from behind the counter. It's not Ms. Jenner, the owner of the bakery, as Liam expected. It is a boy his own age, with curly brown hair and sparkling green eyes. When he smiles at Liam can see the most amazing dimples in his cheeks. Liam feels a spark of want in his body. He just want to be close to this boy, desperately so. 

Liam has no idea what is happening or why.

"Hey you, what can I help you with?" the curly haired boy asks. The name tag the boy wears tells Liam that his name is Harry. It's good to know, even if Liam thinks he'll never see Harry again.

Liam can feel himself get all flustered, starting to sweat, his palms quickly getting warm and damp. "I’m here for a birthday cake, for me mum´s party – for Karen Payne," he mumbles.

"Sorry, it's not entirely done yet. But if you wait for a few minutes I will get it done for you," Harry tells him; a bit rushed and apologetic. He aims a big smile aimed directly at Liam, making him flush and look away.

“It's no problem. Feel no need to rush for my sake. I will wait for it here while you get it done,” Liam tells Harry. He gets an even bigger smile in return; so big and bright it makes Liam feel like he has butterflies in his stomach. He would never have thought anyone could have a smile that brilliant.

“No no, keep me company in the kitchen. It will be more fun," Harry says. Or more like begs of him, Harry also seems a bit frantic to not let Liam out of his sight. 

Maybe it's not only Liam that feels a bit faint from just being close to Harry. Maybe he isn't the only one affected.

Liam is a bit unsure about what rules apply in a bakery; he doesn't like to break rules very much. "I'm not allowed am I?" 

"It's only me here, right? Stupid of me to tell anybody if I could get your company. Bit bored to be honest, kind of slow here today."

"If it's okay, then why not?" Liam says and follows Harry back into the kitchen.

Liam stands in the doorway, feeling hesitant about what to actually do now that he is in the kitchen. Harry makes himself busy with putting frosting on the cake. 

"Red Velvet, it's so good and pretty. Don't stand back there. Come over here, and you'll get to taste when I'm done," Harry says, beckoning Liam closer to himself. 

Cautiously Liam moves towards Harry. He feels so affected by Harry´s soft and slow voice. Liam thinks that he doesn't want to say no to this boy. He couldn’t probably. And he supposes it would be nice to taste the frosting too.

"Guess it would be weird to ask if you come here often," Harry says. Then he laughs; so it must have been a joke Liam missed, or maybe more like it one he didn’t get.

"I'm new here but I haven't seen you around? I definitely would remember you," Harry says. He winks at Liam, who now is pretty certain that Harry is flirting with him. If a bit weirdly, perhaps. 

"Well, no. I'm from around here, born and bred as they say. But I'm not at the bakery all that often," Liam answers.  

"I think you should come here more often," Harry says, still smiling big. " The frosting is so good and sweet, like you I reckon." 

Liam is now positive that Harry is actually flirting with him. He doesn't really knows what to feel about it. He's mostly happy, but also a bit nervous.

He smiles, a bit queasily, but stays silent. He feels spellbound by the way Harry smears the frosting on the cake. Liam knows he probably shouldn't be turned on by this, not by a weird boy that puts frosting on a cake. 

It only lasts for a few minutes before Harry is done, and he turns to Liam and offers him the bowl. "You should try some now. You will like it," Harry says.

Their hands touch when Liam takes the offered spoon, and Liam can barely suppress the shiver that runs through his body. Liam feels even hotter than before, itching to be closer to Harry, without thinking he moves a bit closer, shuffling his feet until he’s almost directly next to him. 

Whilst Liam licks the spoon he tries not to look directly at Harry. He is having a hard time concentrating when he looks at Harry, a hard time breathing even, just from looking at him. Liam needs some time to think of what to say to Harry.

Liam can't hold back the quiet moan that manages to escape his lips; the frosting is so sweet and good, just like Harry promised him it would be. Liam blushes, when realising how pornographic the noise he just made sounded. He hopes that Harry isn't paying attention to him. 

Maybe he didn't hear it?

He blushes when he realizes that Harry is staring at him. Harry makes a faint noise in response, shuffling even closer to Liam. It puts them almost chest to chest, making it impossible for Liam to avoid looking at Harry any longer. Liam is surprised to see that Harry´s eyes seem fixated on his lips, when he looks at him.

"You got frosting on your lips," says Harry, raising his hand as if he wants to reach out and touch Liam. Harry appears to be as desperate as Liam feels. "Your lips are so lovely – can I kiss you, please?"

Liam only manages a small nod before Harry pushes him up against the counter. Harry´s whole body is pressed tight against his; hands big and warm on Liam´s skin where his shirt rides up, revealing a bit of skin.

The kisses start out soft and careful, but soon they are making out with eager lips and tongues. Harry´s mouth on his is hot and wet, and the tongue pushing into his mouth to map out the soft inside; it makes his heart beat faster. Liam moans into his mouth when Harry pushes his hips against Liam´s and grinds their hips together, making their dicks rub up against each others.

Harry pushes his hands up underneath Liam´s shirt to trace the hot skin on Liam´s stomach with his long fingers. Liam feels so overwhelmed, clinging to Harry with feverish hands as he lets Harry fuck his mouth with his tongue. They trade kisses, until Liam´s mouth is starting to feel a bit sore, his lips tingling as they pull apart.

Harry´s hands feel searingly hot on his body, tracing Liam´s skin underneath his shirt, pulling it up little by little. When Harry palms Liam´s cock through his pants, Liam groans loudly.

'I can take them off, yeah? And you can touch me too?' Harry asks, wedging his hand around Liam´s erection, squeezing it lightly as he rubs his hand up and down.

Liam knows they probably shouldn't be doing this, at least not in an open bakery. Not when Harry is supposed to be working, and Liam should be on his way home with the cake that is sitting finished on the counter.

Liam has been with others before, with one boy, but he has never  been with someone he just met, and definitely never this public or in bright daylight. But it doesn't matter in the end; Liam wants to do it. Too much maybe. 

Liam wants anything, and everything Harry is willing to give to him.

"Fuck, yes, come on." Liam puts his hands on Harry´s belt, promptly opens them up and pushes his trousers and pants down, before he can question his own decision.

It's so different to be doing this in a lit up room, instead of the dark corner at a part, where Liam´s last hookup with a boy took place. His only hook up with a boy. Liam can see Harry´s dick jut out from his body, so hard, red and leaking at the tip already. Harry is so big – much bigger than the boy Liam did this with – and Liam can feel his cheeks turn red just from looking at it. 

He is a bit scared but mostly he just wants Harry, wants anything he can get from him. He grips Harry´s dick in his hand tentatively – amazed by the soft, hot skin – feeling it twitch in his hand as he gently traces the vein that runs underneath it with his finger. 

Liam wants so many things; it's causing him not to know what to do, where to start. "What do you want?" 

He is barely able to focus as Harry´s hand finds it's way to Liam´s cock, wrapping around him, spreading the precome that leaks from the tip down over his dick. When he has mapped out the shape of his dick, Harry starts to jerk him off with short pulls. 

The way that Harry is trailing wet kisses on Liam´s neck doesn't help him to focus either.

"To get my dick in you? I want to fuck you, is that okay?" Harry says, making Liam let out a frustrated whine when he lets go of Liam´s dick. 

Both his hands take a firm grip on Liam´s arse instead, squeezing both his arse cheeks firmly. His fingers start to trace along Liam´s crack, pushing lightly at his hole and Liam whines again. 

"Yeah, fuck me. Please," Liam whispers, his cheeks heating up just from saying the words out loud. 

"God! Wait, we need lube. I think I've got some in my bag. Just wait here," Harry says and rushes out of the room, leaving Liam alone in the kitchen. He still got his shirt on, but with his pants down to his knees. Liam has never before felt this naked, but it's freeing somehow, better than Liam would have imagined.

It's not long before Harry is back again, with a tube of lube high up in the air. He is almost back at Liam´s side, when he trips and almost falls on his arse. Liam winces, but Harry doesn't seem to care. 

"Ha, should be more careful. Don’t want to sprain something now." Harry laughs, before he looks serious again. "Turn around for me, please. Hands on the counter, arse against me."

Liam blushes, turning around like Harry asked him to. He feels so exposed but is still missing Harry´s hands on him like crazy.

"Are you okay with being fucked up against the counter? Afraid we don't have anything soft to lie down on – wish we had a bed here right now though, not going to lie," Harry says. 

Liam nods, feeling relieved  he doesn't have to look at Harry at the moment. It's intimate enough already as it is, and somehow Liam feels less vulnerable if he doesn't have to look at Harry when he fingers Liam open.

Liam never done this with someone else. 

He tried to finger himself in the showers a few times but never got the hang of it; he had felt too awkward and tense with his fingers in himself. He is thrilled about this even if he's a bit nervous and scared too.

"You're so good," Harry says. "Just relax, and I'm going to stretch you." His hands are back on Liam´s arse again, squeezing lightly and making him push back into Harry.

The first finger Harry pushes into him is a bit uncomfortable for Liam, the burn and ache almost too much, but at the same time it's making his body tingle. Liam tries to focus on breathing, but it is kind of difficult to focus at all with Harry´s warm breath on his neck and his finger in Liam´s bum.

Liam can feel himself relax into it after a few minutes, and as he lets out a deep breath his body lets all the extra tension go. The gentle way Harry moves his hand, slowly pushing his finger into Liam´s hole over and over  make his whole body loose, and his breathing strained and uneven.

“Can I add another?” Harry asks. 

Liam is hot, sweating under his clothes. It feels like they have been doing this for hours, but it's more likely minutes. 

He feels unable to form any real words, just nods his head, the way his whole body feels is making it hard for him to talk. The energy buzzing under his skin is making it hard for Liam to think at all, more so the longer it all drags on.

With two fingers in Liam, Harry crooks his fingers and tries to angle his hand differently. When he doesn't find what he seeks, Harry lets out a small frustrated sound – making a warm puff of air gush out on Liam´s neck – and grabs Liam´s hip with his free hand. As Harry pushes him forward, the new angle makes Harry´s fingertips rub against the bundle of nerves deep into Liam´s bum, and his body jolts, pleasure running through his veins.  

“Does it feel good?” Harry  asks, and Liam want to answer, but he only manages to moan weakly when he opens his mouth.

Harry has three fingers in him, when Liam decides he can't wait any longer. The heat in Liam´s body keeps growing and he can't take another minute of the slow, glorious torture Harry is putting him through. 

“Please, do it now. Fuck me. I can take it,” he begs Harry.

As Harry pushes the head of his dick into him, it hurts a bit at first, a burning pain like nothing he has ever felt before. Liam knows Harry´s cock is much bigger than three of his rather long fingers, and the stretch is a bit much. 

Liam still doesn't want Harry to stop. 

Soon, the buzzing feeling under his skin is back, the drag of Harry´s prick in his bum makes him feel like he's burning up from inside and out. Liam´s arms give out – as the head of Harry´s cock rubs against his prostate the first time – and he falls forward on the counter, his elbow nudging the beautiful cake standing on the counter, making it fall to the floor with a loud thud. Neither Liam or Harry pays any mind to the ruined cake, too  focused on the way their bodies come together.

Harry fucks him with hard thrusts, and Liam is trying his hardest to keep his grip on the counter, his hands are sweaty and shaking, making it hard for him to grip the counter. He knows he should be quiet. They are in the kitchen behind the bakery, and he is pretty sure Harry didn't even close up the store before they came back to the kitchen to finish the cake.

He can hear the noises he makes, trying, but failing to hold in the whines and the moans that are pushed from his wet lips. The way Harry´s cock pushes into his arse, again and again, make Liam feel hot, almost feverish.

Liam can't take it any longer. He needs to come, so bad, but he can't get himself there. He can't jerk himself off. He's afraid he would crumple to the floor if he moves his hand – holding on hard, his fingers white and almost cramping – from the counter.

"Please, let me come. Touch me," he pleads quietly. His inhibition is lowered by the desperate need to come; it is taking too long. Liam is about to continue his pleas to be allowed to come as he feels Harry move the hand he has on Liam´s hip to keep him steady.

"Of course, babe," Harry moans. His voice close to Liam´s ear, his whole body pressed tightly all along Liam´s.

The moment Harry´s hand reaches his dick, Liam feels sparks running up his spine, his whole body locking up when he comes, painting white stripes on his shirt, and on the counter. As soon as he has finished coming, he feels so sensitive all over. It almost hurts to be touched; Harry´s dick in him almost burning hot. 

At the same time, he doesn't want it to end. Ever. Even if the rough push of Harry´s cock inside him hurts a bit. It only last for a few more minutes, maybe ten more erratic thrusts of Harry´s hips against his bum before he comes inside of him in heavy spurts. 

"Liam, fuck. That was so good," says Harry. His face is resting on Liam´s neck as he breathes heavily, his warm breath gushing out on Liam´s hot, sensitive skin. 

Harry doesn't pull out straight away; he stays inside Liam while he catches his breath.The way he move his hands carefully everywhere he can reach  on Liam´s body, and his slow breaths on Liam´s neck helps Liam to calm down a bit, to get his pulse and breathing under control again. But the peacefulness in Liam´s mind only lasts for a short moment, before he feels himself come back to himself. 

Liam can feel it when his brain turns on again, his pulse speeding up as he starts to think again. What did he just do? He's the kind of boy that kisses you on your third date, the kind of boy that your mother will like because he's polite. And here he is anyway, up against a kitchen counter with a boy he just met behind him. 

"I really need to go," Liam says, feeling a wave of panic rush through his body.

Liam is certain that they just broke a whole bunch of health code regulations. It's easier to focus on that part, rather than the fact that he let someone he never met before fuck him in a bakery. 

Harry pulls away from Liam, looking surprised when he sees the mess of the cake on the floor. No matter how good he is in the kitchen, there is no chance for Harry to fix it. Everything Harry has made for Liam´s mums birthday gone to shit, just like that. 

"Your cake!" Harry sounds sad. It should look ridiculous with him standing there with his pants down, but it makes Liam´s heart tug.

"I'll tell her I dropped it on the way home," Liam says as he pulls his pants up. As soon as he is dressed he leaves without looking back, feeling his pants get wet as Harry´s come leaks out of him.

"Wait! We have other cakes! And I wanted to ask you out on a real date, or at least I wanted your number--" Liam hears Harry call after him as he almost runs out the door.

– – – 

Liam comes in through the door, hearing it slam shut loudly behind him. He winces, and tries to figure out what to tell his mum. He can’t tell her the truth. That would so awful. He still stands there with his back against the door, when his mum comes to look for him. Liam has no idea what to say.

"Liam, has something happened?" she asks, looking scared. He must look like he has seen a ghost.

"I dropped the cake, mum," Liam mumbles. "I didn’t mean to, and now I have ruined your party."

He can’t believe how stupid he is. Here he goes and ruins his mum´s big day, only for a quick fuck in a bakery, with a cute boy he does not even know. He promises himself to try harder to be a better son, for his mum´s sake. She deserves better, the way she always has been there for Liam.

‘Don’t be upset, Liam. It’s okay. I’m sure we have something in the freezer, for us to eat.’ She does look a bit upset, even if she is smiling. But she doesn’t seem mad at least. Liam feels like she should be mad at him. He is so ashamed of what he has done.

– – – 

Later that night Liam lies in his bed, unable to sleep because off the itching feeling under his skin, feeling weirdly hot all over his body. He is sweaty and warm, and his prick is straining up against the fabric off his pants.

He’s not sure if he wants to get off; he does feel rather odd, but he can’t help it. He closes it eyes, reaching down to take his prick in his hand. As he strokes himself off he can’t help to think about Harry. About how much he had liked the way Harry pushed into him from behind. He tries to think about something else, anything else, but he can’t. Harry is all he can think about as he comes -- quick and hard.

– – – 

When Liam wakes up the next morning he is feeling okay again, he's not sweating, and he's not overly horny. As he stumbles out of bed to make himself ready for uni, Liam concentrate on thinking about what to do to compensate his mum for the failure with the birthday cake. 

He tries not to think about Harry, but it's hard not to.

Usually, Liam has a hard time to understand the teacher´s lectures, he works hard and tries to be good but school have never really been for Liam. The only reason he doesn't work at the local factory is that he wants to make his mum proud. He keeps up, if barely.

This day he can not concentrate on anything though. He has no chance of understanding anything the teacher says anyway, so feeling his phone vibrate he wriggles it out of his pocket to check it right away.

It is a message from an unknown number, and he has a feeling about who it is. He doesn't want to read it, and at the same time he does want to read it. So much.

'Hey Liam? sorry about the cake. :-( I really want to see you again, can I?? xxx Harry.'

When he has read the message, Liam has an even harder time to concentrate on the lecture, now thinking about Harry´s big hands instead of his teacher´s words. 

He can't stop thinking about Harry´s mouth, and the way his cock had felt in Liam.

Liam decides not to answer, after much thinking. Not because he doesn't want to, he just doesn't know what to say to Harry. What do you talk about with a boy you unexpectedly fucked in a bakery?

– – – 

It is a regular Thursday night, and Liam is at a house party. It feels like half the people in the town are there. The house belongs to some guy he doesn't really know, a football player that Liam is fairly certain he would not even recognise, the town´s biggest pride he has been told many times tonight. Andy said he didn't really like the dude, and that he's only there for the girls and drinks. 

He might be a dick, but he can throw a sick party. At least that is what Andy told Liam.

Liam is kind of bored by Andy´s friends, and he is thirsty. So he detaches himself from the group formed around Andy, saying he's going to get something more to drink. 

The kitchen is empty when Liam gets there. He has been hot and itchy all day and the cold air gushing out from the refrigerator helps Liam to feel more comfortable in his skin. Liam thinks a cold beer, even though he doesn't even like it that much, will probably help even more. Nobody will notice if Liam takes one more.

Liam nearly jumps out of his skin, when a sharp voice is heard directly behind him "Just taking, without asking. You are such a naughty boy..."

Liam spins around, nearly tripping over his own feet in such hurry to start apologising for his horrible beer-theft. He comes face to face with a pretty boy with sharp features and what seems to be, total random tattoos all over his arms. So pretty, Liam thinks and stumbles over an apology for taking the beer. His mouth isn't cooperating at first as he starts to stutter out an apology to the pretty boy. 

"I didn't mean to take it! I so sorry, just got so thirsty. Here take it," says Liam, trying to push the beer bottle into the boy´s hands.

"I'm just messing with you. Keep the beer," the boy says, and then he just stands there, looking at Liam. He gives Liam a long look, his eyes traveling from top to toe, before he says, "by the way; you are kind of cute when you blush."

This, of course, only makes Liam blush even more. Liam has never been any good at taking compliments, especially not from hot guys, not that he has gotten that many.

"So fucking adorable," the guy says, giving Liam a brilliant smile, showing off his white sharp teeth. 

Almost like a shark, Liam thinks.

"I'm Louis, and this is my party. Which means it's my beer you've got in your hand. And now that I have gotten you a drink, you should tell me your name and then let me give you a tour of the house."

Liam is pretty sure that Louis is hitting on him, and he is almost unable to believe that this pretty boy would go for him. But he must be, since he called Liam pretty and wants to spend time with him. Liam is glad Louis cares about him of course, even if he doesn't completely get it. Liam would have been too shy to take the first step, and he really would like to be close to Louis. Just for a little while at least. 

"I'm Liam. Came here with a friend, Andy, I think you might know him?" Liam says, immediately noticing the way Louis gets tense at the mention of Andy´s name. 

"And yes! You can give me a tour," he adds, hoping that Louis will forget about Andy. Liam doesn't want Louis to change his mind only because of him being friends with Andy. He knows Andy can be sort of a dick sometimes.

Louis leads him through the house, pointing out things on the way. Things that are totally useless for Liam to know, but makes him giggle and blush even more. Things like where his friend Niall puked on the shoes that belonged to a guy he was trying to hook up with, not a successful pick up, that one.

"Really does not want anyone to fuck on my bed," Louis tells Liam, unlocking a door when they get upstairs. Then, he turns to Liam, smiling big before adding. "Well, some can fuck on it I guess..."

Liam sits down on the bed, flustered by all the talk about fucking, not sure what to do or say. He looks down at his knees, a bit nervous being by himself with Louis in his room. 

He can feel the bed dip when Louis sits down next to him; he is still unable to look directly at Louis, feeling anxious. Most of all, he is keen on knowing what is going to happen.

When Louis puts his hand on his knee, Liam looks up at Louis. He knows Louis is going to kiss him, but he still startles a bit when it happens. The kiss starts out hungry right away, Louis kisses him as if his life depends on it. And the way Louis is using his teeth gently to bite at Liam´s lower lip, makes him feel shivery and boneless. 

Louis soon pushes Liam down on his back, into the unmade covers of the bed, taking place between Liam´s parted thighs. Slowly he starts to grind against Liam, making their cocks rub together through their clothes. It is all they do for a few minutes, trading wet and rub against each other with grinding thrusts.

Liam is sure he could come from this only, the heady feeling of being covered by another boy, and the friction against his dick. Somehow he feels so safe under Louis. He might be smaller than Liam; he doesn't have as many muscles, and he's for certain not as tall, but Louis still makes Liam feel small and looked after.

Liam pushes Louis away from him, managing to pull off his t-shirt, quickly removing his own too. He wants to feel Louis soft skin against his own, if they are going to do this. It was something he never got with Harry, and he doesn't want to make the same mistake twice. 

Sparks run trough his body, when their skin finally rubs together.

"I need to come, please," Liam begs. He knows he is already leaking, making his pants wet with precome – needing to come so bad, he can barely think straight – and he does not want to do it in his pants. If Louis doesn't stop grinding his dick against Liam´s hips, he will come any minute now.

Louis makes a sound against Liam´s neck, starting to move downward from where he was sucking and biting at his neck. Liam thinks his neck probably will be covered in love bites from Louis´ sharp teeth and lovely lips. He doesn't mind, though.

Louis´s trails kisses, sometimes switching to biting gently, down Liam´s chest, taking his time to suck and lick at each of his nipples. He makes Liam moan loudly when he bites lightly at the nubs, teasing them with his teeth before he soothes them with his tongue, rubbing his tongue on them as he looks up at Liam. 

Liam never had anyone spend so much time on making him feel good before, not with the of single-minded focus that Louis is showing his body. It's almost like Louis is worshipping him, and it makes him feel so well taken care off. 

Liam´s tries to hold back his moans, knowing they are not alone in the house. He doesn't want anyone to hear him, but the intense pleasure becomes too much for him to handle, and he moans loudly without meaning to. When he hears himself, he tries to cover his mouth, to muffle his sounds. 

"Don't do that! I want to hear your pretty moans. I want you to be loud, love. No one else will hear you -- I promise," Louis says, lifting his head from Liam´s chest to give him a stern look.

Slowly Louis kisses his way down until he is at eye-level with Liam´s crotch. His breath catches in his throat, as Louis opens his belt buckle. Louis licks a long stripe from the bottom to the top of Liam´s cock, licking away the precome that has dribbled from the tip before he fits his mouth around it and slides down. His mouth is so warm and wet on Liam´s dick; his hand is playing with Liam´s balls at the same time as he sucks him off. He keeps on sliding his mouth up and down, alternating between sucking and licking. 

It is slowly driving Liam utterly insane with lust.

When Liam thinks he can not take more pleasure without bursting out of his body, Louis slides his hand down between Liam´s arse cheeks. Playing lightly with the rim of his hole, without taking his mouth off Liam´s cock once. He pushes in just a little bit with his fingertip, before pulling out again. 

It doesn't take long before Liam comes in Louis´ mouth, barely able to warn Louis. Louis still manages to catch the most of Liam´s come in his mouth, but pulls off before Liam has finished coming. 

When Liam looks down, he can see that Louis has come on his mouth and chin. 'Sorry, sorry," Liam mumbles, knowing he should have warned Louis; it's the right thing to do, after all.

"It is okay, love. I'm just glad you liked it," Louis says as he comes up lie down next to him, pulling Liam close, kissing him, letting him get a taste of his own come. 

Louis kisses him wetly at the same time he pulls his own pants down down his arse. Liam can feel Louis´ cock rubbing against his stomach, hot and wet and so, so hard. 

"I want you to fuck me," Liam whines. He has already come once, but it does not feel enough. He needs Louis´ dick in him. 

He tries to move Louis off him, without waiting for Louis response, to be able to turn over on his stomach. Liam wants Louis to get on with it as soon as possible. Wants him to get his fingers, his dick deep in Liam´s arse right now. He feels so desperate for it, ready to beg if he does not get something soon.

The heavy need makes him not even consider that Louis might not even wants to fuck him, and when Louis just stares back at him with big eyes he starts to feel a bit unsure. "You don't have to if you don't want to?" he says, tentatively.

"Wait, fuck Liam. I so want to fuck you, but can you stay on your back? Want to see you when you take my cock," Louis says. And Liam feels his hand reaching out to touch the sensitive skin of his thigh, trailing up, but stopping just shy of his cock.

Liam only nods, waiting while Louis pulls his pants and trousers off completely. He also takes off his own, leaving them both naked. Their skin rubs together when they kiss again, and unable to part from each other they just keep kissing and tracing their hands all over each others bodies. 

Liam´s cock slowly starts to fill up again, soon all the way hard again, and Liam feels ready for much more. Ready for anything Louis is willing to give him. "Come on," Liam whines against Louis´ mouth. He doesn't want to wait any longer, no matter how nice it is to kiss and rub up against Louis.

He waits for Louis to get the lube; he feels a bit nervous, but is mostly calm and content after his orgasm. Liam feels content in his skin in a way he has not felt in days, the buzzing energy crawling beneath his skin quiet, but he feels as hot if not hotter than before. Louis preps him carefully and slow, taking his time to prep Liam real good for his cock, making Liam moan and beg for more before he adds another finger. 

When Louis finally slides his dick into Liam´s hole he is met with very little resistance, but Liam is still a bit sore from Harry's cock and his own fingers earlier that day. Liam lets out a wince; it is a small and timid sound, but Louis stills at once -- the somewhat cocky look from replaced by one of worry.

Liam whines and grab at Louis to get him to continue to push his dick into Liam. "It is okay. Please, just fuck me," Liam whispers. 

Louis nods and presses deeper again, making Liam wrap his legs around Louis´ waist. He sets a slow, grinding pace. One that only makes Liam want more, using his grip on Louis to get him to fuck Liam hard. 

The sounds of Louis´ hips slapping against his arse fill the room. Liam can even hear the wet sound of Louis cock in him, causing him to blush and push his face into Louis´ sweaty neck. Liam feels like he is made of jelly, his whole body loose and soft, but he still tries to match Louis´ thrusts with his hips.

Before he knows it Liam comes again, trembling from the force of it. He lets out a loud moan, one that he normally would be ashamed of, not right now however. Louis keeps on fucking him through the aftershocks of the orgasm, keeps on fucking him with maybe five or six uncontrolled trusts before he also comes. Louis moans, long and guttural, into Liam´s neck as he comes, biting down on Liam´s skin to silence the sound.

Liam still feels like he is made of jelly, lying unmoving in bed and after a few minutes; Louis stumbles out of bed to find something to clean them off with. He lets Louis take care of him, cleaning him off before he disappears into the bathroom once more.

As Louis comes back from the bathroom, he lies down next to Liam, starting to trace patterns on his skin. "Stay, yeah? It was real good." 

Before the night is over they have fucked once more. This time with Liam on his hands and knees. It is fast and hard, rough, even needier than the time before. Louis fucks into Liam from behind, keeping Liam steady with his hands on his hips. Louis´ hands on his hips dig into his skin, leaving fingerprint shaped marks. He pulls Liam into his thrusts, his dick getting deep into Liam´s bum every time he pushes forward. It's making Liam feel like he's about to burst out of his skin

Afterwards, Liam lies there, listening to Louis slow breaths. He is tired but unable to sleep; there are too many thoughts running through his head. He knows he should go home. Louis fell asleep quickly after the second time they had fucked, with his front pressed against Liam´s back, and his arms twisted around him. When Louis is sober again, Liam is almost certain that he won't be welcome in Louis bed in the morning. Right now, he just wants to be there a little while longer. He leans back into Louis; he'll just rest for a minute or two.

Sometimes later, Liam wakes up with a start, sitting straight up in bed, wondering where he is. It's not his own room. Not his sheets. Not his bed. Liam thinks he would know if he had any cute boys sleeping in his bed. 

'What happened last night?' Liam thinks.

He looks around the room, taking in the sleeping boy next to him. Liam remembers bits and pieces of what he and Louis did the night before and he blushes when he feels how sore his body is, every muscle protesting when he moves.

Liam is sure; he must have had too much to drink the night before. His head hurts so bad; he is nauseous, and he doesn't ever want to move again. But he knows he has a choice he has to make. It is either sneaking out now or go back to sleep and maybe have to deal with a horrible morning after.

As Louis snuffles and turns over in bed, Liam stills, hoping that Louis won't wake up. He doesn't want Louis to wake up before Liam has made his mind up, but Louis luckily keeps on sleeping, missing all of Liam´s mental freak-out. Finally, Liam makes his decision; he is going to leave right away before Louis wakes up and can tell Liam to fuck off. It'll be less painful and embarrassing this way.

He stumbles out off bed, trying hard to be quiet as he gets dressed. But he is anxious to get out and too hungover to be anything else than clumsy and loud no matter how much he tries to be silent. 

Liam is so relieved when Louis doesn't wake up when he leaves.

– – – 

He did get so much shit from Andy at school the next day, teasing questions about where he had disappeared to, about who he disappeared with. Liam knows his blush and the marks Louis left on his neck tells on him, but he only mumbled a vague reply about how he felt bad and went home. He didn't want to tell who he spent the night with. It had felt too private to laugh about with Andy.

Now finally back home again, Liam can't stop thinking about the way it had felt when Louis had fucked him. 

He is so desperate to get off and knows he won't be able to be quiet when he gets himself off. Luckily he is home alone. He has never before felt so much while jerking off, every touch feels like it is burning him from inside and out. 

It hurts and feels good at the same time.

Liam knows he most defiantly is sore, but he still reaches for the lube, slicking up his fingers. He spills lube all over his sheets in his hurry to get his fingers in himself, quickly pushing one of his fingers into his hole. It feels like there isn't time to stretch himself properly. He wants the burn he felt when Louis´ dick was in his arse. He wants more. One finger is far from enough. 

He fingers himself, thinking about the way Louis and Harry had fucked him. As he adds a third finger he wishes one of them, or both were there to fuck him into his sheets. 

Liam comes with three fingers in himself, almost sobbing from the force of his orgasm. Totally spent, Liam still does not feel satisfied. He still feels a faint itch under his skin.

There are a buzz from his mobile, telling him he has gotten a text. When Liam sees it is another one from Harry, he puts his phone away and falls into a light sleep without even considering to answer it. Before the thing with Louis, he maybe would have done it, but now it is too late.

– – – 

As he needs to be alert enough to study the next day, Liam knows he should stay at home. He is already behind in most classes and not smart enough to be able to handle getting even more behind, and still manage to not fail his classes. But he has a restless energy in his body, is unable to focus and he decides he might as well have a night out with the lads. 

He needs to do something to take his minds off things.

He sneaks out when his parents have gone to bed; Liam doesn't want them to worry. His mum had been so mad – but most of all worried – when he had not made it home until the next morning the other day.

It is an open mic night at the pub, a chance for local performers to play for a small public. A blonde guy with a guitar takes place at the small stage, and when he starts singing Liam can't tear his eyes from the stage. The boy´ soft voice spellbinds Liam completely.

When the boy is finished with his set Liam makes his way to the bar, needing another drink. Liam feels unsettled from the way the boy with the guitar is making him feel. After his thing with Louis, and Harry he is so not interested in anything. 

'He is not,' Liam tells himself. 

Liam has just gotten served when he hears a loud voice behind him, laughing and shouting to someone about needing a beer. It's not long after that before Liam can feel a presence next to him.

"Did you enjoy the show?" the blond boy from the stage asks him; he has an Irish tilt to his voice and aims a big smile directly at Liam. 

Liam is instantly charmed, getting all fluttery and warm in his tummy. He nods his answer, knowing he is probably blushing. As usual.

"Yeah, you were so good – -ike, real professional sound you have," Liam says. Even if he hadn't been so attracted to the boy if front of him, he still would have liked his music.

"Let's get a beer together and talk some music," the boy says, smiling kind of cheekily at Liam. 

"I thought I saw you watching me on stage. Wanted to talk to you," he says when Liam stays silent. Liam can feel his cheeks getting warm; he's embarrassed that he had not been more discrete while watching the other boy. "I'm Niall, and you are?" 

Liam is sure he has heard that name before, only he has no idea where. He thinks he's probably a friend off a friend or something. Liam would remember if they have met before.

"Call me Liam. And yes, let us talk some music. Not here though, it is a bit loud," says Liam, thinking they can try to find a booth, maybe in the back of the pub. Somewhere they can get some peace and quiet, to be able to hear each other.

"Me room-mate ain't around, we can go back to mine?" Niall suggests, shocking Liam with how forward he is. 

Liam tells himself not to take for granted that this cute boy would be interested in something more with him. Maybe he only wants to talk about music. 

Not that Liam is interested in anything else, anyway. He is not going to sleep with any more boys, even though he might want to, with Niall. He can feel himself getting needy again, wanting to be close to Niall. He feels so weird; the feeling he had both with Harry and Louis back as strong as ever. 

Liam knows he's been silent for too long, and the end he decides that he wants to go home with Niall, no matter the outcome. 

"Yeah, that sounds great. Lead the way, mate," says Liam and follows Niall out if the pub. He stops to wait for him at the exit while Niall gets his guitar, the short time he's away feels awful to Liam. He is glad that Niall is quick to come running back, with his guitar hurriedly thrown over his shoulder.

Niall shares a small flat with a mate. It's messy, with clothes thrown everywhere, but it is homey. His room turns out to be mostly a desk and a bed. "You can sit on the bed? Or we can sit in the living room if you rather sit out there?" 

"It is okay, we can stay here," Liam says, already making himself comfortable on the unmade bed. Most of all he wants to lie down; he wants to smell the sheets and see if he can smell Niall on them. He feels a bit like a creep. It is kind of strange thing to think, him wanting to smell another boy´s sheets.

Niall sits down on the edge of the bed, looking at Liam, putting his hands in his own lap. "Afraid I lied to you, a little bit. Well, not really! I want to talk to you about music. But mostly I just wanted to get you by myself."

"Why? Why did you want me to come here? You don't know me." Liam has an idea about why Niall wants him there, to be alone with him, but still asks. He might be wrong.

"Yeah, no I don't. But I would want to, like, get to know you," Niall says.

Liam feels sure about the fact that Niall wants him, as much as Liam wants Niall. But he doesn't know how to tell Niall that he knows. He moves over, sitting down next to Niall on the bed, lacing their fingers together.

"I like to get to know you better to," Liam says, leaning over to kiss Niall. 

Niall kisses him playfully, using his teeth to nibble at Liam´s bottom lip. Having kissed two other boys in just a few days Liam is surprised to find that it feels entirely different kissing Niall, his kisses are not as gentle as Harry´s or hungry as Louis´. 

"Truth is, mate. These lips of yours were a big part of me wanting to talk to you." Niall pulls away to tell him before he goes back to kissing Liam. 

It turns out to be impossible to get their clothes off, and keep on kissing each other. Liam reluctantly stops kissing Niall. "Need to feel your skin, please. Can you take it off?" Liam asks. He's not sure where he gets the guts to be so bold; he is normally shy and awkward around boys he likes.

Niall is quick to remove his own and Liam´s shirts. His calloused fingers trace the muscles on Liam´s stomach, and he looks a bit uncertain but he keeps on drawing patterns lower and lower on the sensitive skin of his stomach. Liam shivers under his fingers, putting his face in the curve of Niall´s neck, breathing him in, trying to stay grounded by Niall´s smell. 

He tries to no get too affected by Niall´s soft, playful touches. Liam wants this to last. He moans loudly when Niall´s hand starts to stroke his cock, the layers of his pants and trousers separating their skin.

Liam is about to beg Niall to get them both to be naked. About to tell Niall how bad he needs to feel all of Niall on him, and in him. But before he can get the words out, Niall lies down on the bed, pulling Liam on top off him. Liam straddles Niall´s lap, immediately starting to rock against him, making their dicks rub up against each other. There are only a couple of layers of fabric separating their hard dicks. It feels so good.

Niall drags Liam down to his mouth again, kissing him more and more intense, not as playful any longer, more desperate and hungry. "You smell so good, think I could eat you up the way you smell." 

Niall´s hands now are on Liam´s arse, pulling him harder against his own cock. He rocks them together, making the bed frame hit against the wall. “Wait,” Liam says, feeling Niall still under him. 

“No, no! I don't want to stop. Only, I don't want to make a mess in me pants,” he says, blushing when Niall smiles big and cheeky back at him. 

“That is easy to fix, mate,” he says, pushing Liam off his lap, rapidly taking his own pants off. His dick red and proud, standing straight out from his body, just looking at it makes Liam´s mouth salivating and he stops trying to take his pants off, distracted by the sight in front of him. 

“Well, come on then,” Niall says, when Liam just sits there staring at him, having forgotten to work on his own pants.

When Liam begins to take his pants off, he pauses, remembering the marks on his skin. He knows he has marks on his body, after Louis mostly, on his neck, chest and most off all on his hips. He hopes Niall won't notice, or at least won't say something about it. He rather not think about anything else than Niall at the moment, as much as Liam enjoyed what he had with Louis.

When they are both finally naked, Niall pulls Liam on top of him once more.”What do you want, mate?”

Liam knows what he wants, what he wanted since he first saw Niall on the stage earlier that night. He wants Niall to fuck him. He needs it like he needs to breath air. He doesn't want to say it, so he takes Niall´s hands and places them on his arse, looking down on Niall shyly, hoping he understands without actually Liam having to say it out loud.

"Shit! You want me to fuck you?" Niall asks, and when Liam nods he says, "I'm going to fuck you hard and good, babe. That’s what you want, right?"

Liam is certain he's blushing all the way down his chest, but he nods, feeling how he trembles under Niall´s intense stare. He's not ready for it, when Niall flips them over, taking place over him.

"Fuck mate, not going to lie. I love to do that, but you have to wait a bit. Okay?" Niall tells him.

Niall kisses his way down to Liam´s body; all the way down to his dick and Liam can't take his eyes off of him. He can see the moment when Niall notices the dark marks Louis´ left on his chest and hips. He sees the way Niall pauses before he fits his hands right over them, and starts to suck on the tip of Liam´s dick. He slowly pushes his mouth down, his hand covering what he can't fit in his mouth. It is both wet and sloppy but still so good.

Niall only works his mouth on Liam´s cock a few sucks before he pulls off again. "Liam, can you get the lube. In the drawer?" 

As he opens the drawer, Liam notices the condoms but chooses to ignore them. He hasn't got the gene to get pregnant anyway, and he really wants Niall to fuck him bare. He can't imagine that it would feel the same with one. 

He remembers the way it had felt when had gotten fucked last time, the way Louis had filled him with come twice, making him hot and wet inside. It is something Liam misses immensely when he fingers himself, alone at home now.

"Turn over on your stomach and spread your legs," Niall says, rubbing his hands up the insides of Liam´s thighs. 

He makes Liam writhe under him before he even starts to prep him, taking his sweet time on working his first finger in Liam´s hole. And Liam knows he doesn't need more prep when Niall has got two fingers in, knows it because of the amount of time he spent fucking himself the day before. He can take it.

"Please, fuck me," Liam begs. He feels Niall pause over him; his fingers stop moving for a few seconds, only halfway into Liam´s hole.

"Yeah? You sure you don't want another?" Niall asks, sounding unsure.

"No, no. It is okay. Want you in me now," Liam says, knowing the stretch from Niall´s dick will burn, with it being much bigger than two of his fingers. But he wants to feel the stretch, he wants Niall to be a little bit rough with him.

'Want you to ride me, is that okay? Want to watch you bounce on my dick.' Niall says. His hands are supporting Liam, who tries to push himself up from the bed with shaking hands. 

As Niall is flat on his back on the bed Liam realizes, he still hasn't touched him the entire time, only let Niall please him without doing anything in return. Liam feels a little bit ashamed, as he knows he probably was selfish, when he had sex with Harry and Louis too. He slicks his hand up with lube, taking Niall´s cock in his hand, moaning softly when he feels how hot and hard it is to touch. 

"Feels good, Liam," Niall moans, his voice unsteady. "But I want to come in you, and if you don't stop, that won't happen."

Liam is both unhappy about not being allowed to continue – Liam wants to get to know the feel of Niall´s cock in his hand – and pleased about making Niall as desperate as he feels. Liam stops jerking him off and straddles Niall´s lap instead, grinding down against him, feeling Niall´s cock rub up between his arse cheeks. 

He leans down to kiss Niall again, just a small kiss before he sits up again to line Niall´s dick up to his hole, slowly starting to sink down on him. Liam almost feels delirious with the heady feeling of the way Niall´s cock stretches him out, a burn that travels out in Liam´s whole body. He feels hot all the way through his body, even in his fingers and toes.

It takes him a little while to get seated on Niall´s hips -- because of him not wanting to wait for Niall to prep him more -- he rocks his hips up and down, pushing down a little, raising again to do it all over again. Niall´s hands are a steady pressure on his hips the whole time, digging into the marks Liam already has on his hips. Niall has his head thrown back; biting his lips and trying to be still while he waits for Liam to get ready. 

Soon, Liam is seated on Niall´s hips, with all of his dick inside of him. He lets our a small noise, taking a rough drag of air, before saying, "you can move." He can hear his voice tremble.

Liam starts to ride Niall, being new to the position, he is unsure of how to move and a bit unsteady. But Niall´s hands on his hips soon help Liam to find his rhythm, to bounce on his dick, matching Niall´s thrusts up into him. His hands are on Niall's chest while he rides him, and he loves the way he can watch Niall´s face while they fuck.

"You feel so good around my dick." Niall got at dirty mouth, making Liam blush more and more every time he opens his mouth. Between Niall´s moans and grunts, he tells Liam. "So pretty when you ride my dick, want to fill you up." 

Liam knows he is blushing, but at the same time Niall´s dirty words make him feel even more out of control. 

Niall pushes at Liam´s stomach, changing the angle, and it gets even better. Liam leans back, puts his hands on Niall´s thighs to steady himself, concentrating on staying upright while Niall fucks up into him with hard thrusts, nailing his prostate on most tries now.

"I'm going to come soon," Niall grunts. "Jerk yourself off -- want to feel you come on my cock." 

Liam moves one off his hands from Niall´s thighs, taking his cock in it to jerk himself off. He keeps on grinding down on Niall at the same time, can't help himself. After a few rough pulls on his dick Liam comes, feeling himself clench around Niall´s dick, his body trembling as he comes on Niall´s stomach and chest.

All parts of Liam´s body feels loose and soft, now that he has come. He's almost unable to hold himself up over Niall. "Are you close? Want you to come in me," Liam whimpers. He is so, so sensitive all over after his orgasm. 

Niall flips them over, and as Liam lands on his back, with Niall between his spread thighs he lets out a surprised laugh. He was totally unprepared for the change of position, but thankful that he doesn't have to try to hold himself up any longer.

Niall´s hands take hold of Liam´s legs, helping him put them over Niall´s shoulders, bending over Liam to push closer to himself. Once more, he starts to fuck into him with hard thrusts. He gets so deep, his hips so close to Liam´s bum as he gets himself off in erratic thrusts.

The sounds of the slaps from Niall´s balls against Liam´s arse fills the room. Between his deep grunts, Niall keeps on talking. It seems as if he can't stop telling Liam how he is making him feel. "So tight. Can't fucking believe it." 

Liam, who still feels boneless, only lets out breathy moans that can barely be heard over the sounds Niall makes while he climbs toward his orgasm quickly. When he comes, Niall moans loudly and slumps over Liam, putting all his weight on him.

"Fuck, I'm s' sorry," he says, pulling his dick out off Liam as carefully as possible. 

Liam wonders what he is supposed to do now. Does Niall want him to stay, or to go now? Liam would like to stay. Niall seems to be someone Liam could like very much. And the sex they just had, it had been mindbogglingly good, his whole body still tingles after his release.

"That was good, yeah?" Niall asks, leaning over to kiss Liam lightly on the lips.

"Yeah, it was. Real good," Liam says, letting Niall kiss him for a few minutes. He lets himself enjoy the slide of their lips against each other, before pulling away. He makes a rapid decision about not wanting to stay. Not because of Niall, but because of himself. He's out off Niall´s bed within seconds, starting to dress himself without looking at Niall. "I have to go. Me mum is waiting for me." 

"What? You don't have to leave, Liam," Niall says. He sits up in bed, and Liam makes the mistake of looking at him. He is naked, and it is distracting, making it harder for Liam to actually want to leave.

"Like, I really need to leave," Liam says, trying to get his trousers on without falling over, and making a complete arse off himself. As he leaves, he can't help so look at Niall one last time. He looks so alone in his bed, appearing confused, and a bit disappointed about Liam leaving him. 

– – – 

Once again, he comes home in something that feels like shock. He doesn't think about how much noise he makes, before he hears the door slam behind him. Shit. He didn't want his mum to hear him come home.

He can hear her come before he sees her, shuffling her feet from how tired she is, having waited up for Liam.

"Liam. You are home late, again. You must stop doing this, we get so worried about you," she says, looking frazzled.

"Sorry, mum," he pleads, feeling so much regret. The problem is that he doesn't think about how much he is worrying her, before it is too late.

"I know you are, love. Tell me you had a good time, at least," she asks, as always a bit worried about him. She doesn't like his friends all that much.

"It was nice, mum," Liam says, "but I don't feel that good, I am going to go to bed."

– – – 

Liam has told his mum he still feels sick, and he does feel weird, but most off all he just needs to be alone. Liam does not want to leave his bed; he is hot all over and so, so horny. He presses his fingers on the marks the three boys have left on his body, the slight pain from the red and blue marks sending sparks through his body. Liam gets himself off once and can feel the pressure leaving his body with his orgasm. 

But soon he needs to jerk off again, his prick hard without him even touching it. Liam wonders what's going on; he is almost scared of the way his body behaves. 

After three orgasms, Liam finally falls into a restless sleep. He is totally spent and sore all over, and he still can't stop thinking about the three boys who he has been with just a few days between.

– – – 

At uni, the coming Monday Liam notices that guys and girls, he doesn't know are watching him. Some even try to talk to him, about nothing at all. But Liam just wants them to leave him alone, mumbling vague replies to get left alone. After a while he starts thinking about hiding in a toilet over lunch break, not wanting to attract anymore attention. 

He chooses to go to the library instead. 

Liam can honestly say that he doesn't spend that much time in the library. He's not overly glad about the dark corners, and the smell from the old books, but right now it feels like the place to be. It is somewhere he can get some peace and quiet.

He tries to find somewhere quiet, somewhere he can feel safe, when he gets distracted. At one table, in the back of the library, sits the dark haired lad from the pub last week. The boy that Liam had spent all evening looking at. Liam barely manages to not make a fool out of himself by tripping over a table. But he must make some noise when he flails to keep his balance, because the boy looks up, straight at Liam. His brown, beautiful eyes make Liam´s tummy feel warm and squirmy. Liam freezes in his step, only able to stand there and stare right back at the beautiful boy.

He shakes himself from the foggy daze, is finally able to tear his eyes from the most beautiful boy he has seen, turning to leave when he hears the boy call after him.

"Wait. You can sit here. It doesn't bother me if you do." 

There are plenty of other places in the library.Liam wonders why the boy offers, but he doesn't want to ask. Liam sits down, across of the other boy. Liam is not sure he wants to bother him, seeing the pile of books the boy has, but if he says it is okay Liam is glad to be near him for a while longer.

"I'm Zayn. I think I seen you before?" 

"No. I don't think that we have met," Liam says, not thinking that they were at the same pub is worth mentioning. "But my name is Liam."

"You don't have any books with you. Not here to study then, I guess?" Zayn asks. 

"Nah. Just needed some peace and quiet. A bit loud and crowded in the halls," Liam tries to explain.

Zayn looks unsure of himself for a second. Then, he shocks Liam when he says, "I've got some comics in my bag. If you want to pass the time?"

"Yeah. Like, comics are my favourite thing," Liam says, surprised that someone as cool as Zayn likes comics enough to carry them around. He doesn't seem like that kind of boy, with his leather jackets, cool quiff and tattoos.

Liam becomes even more surprised when he gets a Superman comic, as it is one of Liam´s favourites when it comes to comics. Second only to Batman.

They together sit in silence. After a few minutes, Liam thinks he can feel Zayn looking at him. He's not wrong, because when he looks up he catches Zayn staring at him. Liam blushes, and looks down at the comic again. He feels unsure of what to say. Does Zayn want to talk comics with him? Or does he know that Liam, usually, spends his time around him watching him? Liam sure hopes he doesn't know that.

"Are you hungry?" Zayn asks, making Liam let out the nervous breath he held as he waited for Zayn to say something.

Liam hasn't really thought about it to be honest. He has been distracted, with the funny feelings in his body and everyone around him acting all weird. When he thinks about it, he realizes that he is hungry. 

"Yeah, forgot to eat. That is weird," Liam says.

"Do you want to come back to mine and grab some food, maybe? Have some sick comics you might like," Zayn asks.

When Liam nods, he gets a bright smile in return. 

– – – 

Zayn walks Liam home, talking to him all the way home about how cool it is that Liam is into the same stuff that he is, how he is glad that Liam sat down by his table. He gives Liam a blinding smile, one that makes Liam´s knees feel weak.

The house Zayn lives in are very alike the one Liam lives in with his family, neat but not that big, and not in the fancier part of town. The familiarity makes Liam feel at home at once. 

"It's just us. My younger sisters are still at school," Zayn says. "But I am sure my mum left me something to eat. Her cooking is wicked."

Liam trails after him into the kitchen, still in awe about this day. His crush on Zayn is even bigger, now that he starts to see that he's not only stupidly attractive, but also nice. The way he smiles at Liam makes it even harder for him to keep his feelings in check.

"I'm sure it's great. I'm grateful that I don't have to eat in the cafeteria," Liam says, before switching subject to something that he knows he can talk about – without being awkward and unsure off what to say. "Can we look at the comics, soon? Like, when you are done here with the food?"

"Yeah, I've got them in my room. We can go there now." 

– – – 

Liam can feel himself move closer to Zayn, little by little, where they sit next to each other on Zayn´s bed. They have comics spread out all over the bed around them, and Liam has to push them away to get closer to Zayn. It is a bit as if he can't control his body, and the heat in his body is back in full force. It is almost as if Zayn is pulling it out of him, the closer he gets to Zayn, the stronger the burn gets.

When their thighs are nearly touching, Zayn pauses in his rant about something Marvel. Liam is ashamed, but he stopped listening to the words the moment he could feel the heat from Zayn´s skin. 

Zayn looks up from the comic; his eyes are wide, but he starts talking again. After a minute or two, he moves his hand from his own lap to Liam´s thigh. 

Liam bites his bottom lip, to stop the embarrassing low whine from escaping from his mouth. The fingers on his thigh are flexing every few seconds, making sparks erupt in Liam´s body and making him slowly, surely loose his mind. He doesn't think it through before he leans over and kisses Zayn. Their lips slide together, testing and careful before Zayn takes control of the kiss. He pulls Liam closer to him, makes him climb up on his lap while they keep on kissing. 

Zayn´s hands are trailing up and down on his back, Zayn's nails scratching him ever so slightly. It makes Liam shiver, pressing himself closer to Zayn. Liam moans when Zayn´s hands dig into the marks he still has after the other boys – mostly Louis, if Liam thinks about it – the added pain makes his mind blissfully blank.

As he remembers about the marks on his chest and hips, Liam stops Zayn´s hands that are pulling at his shirt. He bets Zayn already has seen the ones Louis left on his neck, they are not as prominent any longer but still clearly there. Still, he doesn't want Zayn to see all the fingerprints and teeth marks on his skin. He feels ashamed to be seen that way, by this perfect boy.

"Is something wrong? Or do you want to slow down?" Zayn asks. He appears unsure again, as he waits his hands fidgets with Liam´s shirt.

"No, I want to – so bad," Liam reassures him. He rocks his hips against Zayn, to show him just how much he wants him, his dick straining hard against his zip. "But do you think we can turn the lights off? And maybe close the blinds?"

Zayn nods, reattaching himself from Liam to get up to do as he asked. "It is okay now?" Zayn asks, from his place by the window. "We don't have to if you're not sure you want to."

Liam is so, so grateful that Zayn did what he asked, but he doesn't want him all that distance from himself. He misses Zayn´s hands and mouth on him."Please come here again, Zayn," Liam says. The blinds are keeping almost all light out, making it hard for him to see Zayn.

Zayn walks back to him slowly, careful not to trip over something in the dark. Soon, Zayn stands next to the bed, trying to adjust to the darkness in the room. He's not close enough for Liam to touch. 

'I think I want you to suck me? Do you want that Liam? Zayn asks. He hasn't moved any closer to Liam, and Liam hates every second he doesn't get to touch Zayn. 

Liam moans and nods, climbing over on the bed to get closer. He needs to be near Zayn, wants to feel and taste him. 

"Yes, please."

"Sit on the edge of the bed, babe. And spread your legs, I need to come closer to you," Zayn says. 

Liam does as he's told to do. He is surprised by the way Zayn makes him take instructions, surprised but most of all excited about it. He wants to please Zayn, so bad. He leans down, nuzzling Zayn´s hard dick through his jeans, mouthing at the bulge. He closes his eyes, just breathes in and out slowly. His breathing is already shaky, and his hands are unstable, and nobody even really touched him yet. 

When he tries to open the zip on Zayn´s jeans, his hands are too unsteady. He feels frustrated, and a bit embarrassed about it, making another try at it before Zayn pushes his hands away and does it himself.

"It is okay, babe," Zayn soothes him, stroking his fingers along Liam´s face before pushing two of his fingers into his mouth. Liam starts to suck lightly on them, making Zayn moan, pushing his fingers further into Liam´s mouth before pulling them away completely. 

"You want my dick instead, Liam?" he asks. His fingers are still on Liam´s face, making it easy for him to tell when Liam eagerly nods his answer. 

"You've such a pretty mouth. I'm going to fuck it so good, babe," he tells Liam, stepping forward to push his cock in his mouth. 

Liam doesn't touch himself, no matter how hard he is and how bad he is straining in his pants, he knows that Zayn wants him to wait. He has one hand on Zayn´s hip, to steady himself, and one is on the base of his dick. The taste of Zayn´s cock is musty and salty, getting more intense when Liam tongues the slit of his dick and his precome drips into Liam´s mouth.

He learns the shape of Zayn´s cock with his tongue, before taking the head between his lips. Liam hollows his cheeks, pushing his mouth closer to his hand. He tries to take as much of Zayn´s dick in his mouth, working his mouth up and down on Zayn´s shaft while he works his mouth on it.

Zayn takes hold of his hands and places them beneath his own hands on the back in Liam´s neck, making it possible for him to keep Liam´s head steady at the same time as he fucks his mouth. He is keeping sure not to get to deep, not wanting to gag Liam, not too much anyway. Sometimes, he does loose control and fucks his cock in a bit deeper, making the back of Liam´s throat spasm and cling to his cockhead. It makes tears starting to form in Liam´s eyes, soon running down his cheeks. The deeper Zayn gets; the more alive Liam feels. 

Liam is surprised about the way seemingly shy and gentle Zayn has taken control of him. Not anyone has made him feel both as powerful, and at the same time taken care of as Zayn does.

Zayn keeps Liam where he is as he pulls his dick from Liam´s mouth, keeps him from pushing his head back, eager to keep sucking Zayn´s cock, trying to get free from Zayn´s hands. 

"I think you should get undressed, love.Can you stand for me?" Zayn asks. 

As Liam gets up, his legs are wobbly, barely keeping his weight up – he must reach for Zayn to keep his balance. Every part off him feels like it's on fire when Zayn starts to undress him, slowly taking his time to touch every part off Liam he can reach as he pulls Liam´s shirt and jeans off. 

His hands are finally on Liam´s arse, pulling Liam closer to himself, making Liam fold himself into Zayn. Liam puts his face into Zayn´s neck and just breathes in the smell of him, getting lost in his own head for a moment.

When he is pushed backwards down on the bed, Liam is a bit surprised by the sudden movement. And he feels cold, hating every second he can't feel Zayn´s skin against his own, so much.

Quickly Zayn works on getting all his clothes off before he bends down to take Liam´s pants off, leaving them both naked. Finally, Zayn climbs on top off Liam again, parting his thighs to lie between then, quickly capturing Liam´s lips in a gentle kiss. 

"We don't need a condom, right?" Zayn asks. 

As very few men can get pregnant, there are statistically a very small risk that they might need one. But Zayn can't know if Liam is one of those who can. 

"No, it is okay – you don't need one. Want you to fuck me bare." 

Since he doesn't have the extra gene, there is no way Liam can get pregnant. It's no use for a condom, and Liam likes the feeling of getting fucked without one better. At least he thinks he does. He has never been fucked with one, when he thinks about it.

Zayn pushes himself up from Liam, getting off the bed to get lube "Turn over on your stomach, love. On your hands and knees for me, please," says Zayn, his back turned to Liam. 

When Zayn turns back to Liam, he is already in the position Zayn wants him in; on his hand and knees, with his legs parted to show off his arse. 

Zayn takes place behind Liam, pulling his cheeks apart and rubbing his dick up between them. It makes both of them moan, and press closer to each other. Reluctantly, Zayn pulls his dick away and replaces it with his now slick fingers, slowly pushing one fingertip into Liam. 

Liam squirms and tries to push himself back towards Zayn, but he has a steady grip on Liam´s hip to make it impossible for him to work himself back on Zayn´s finger. "Take it easy, babe. Not so quick, need to stretch you real good."

The prep is slower than Liam, by now, knows he needs. But Zayn won't listen to his pleas for him to hurry up and just fuck Liam. 

"Zayn, please just do it. Please," Liam says over and over. It doesn't make any difference to the pace Zayn sets. Zayn´s fingers are pushing deep into Liam, making him shiver and push himself closer to Zayn. He lets out loud groan, when Zayn crooks his fingers, just right and rubs against his prostrate. Unable to hold himself up he drops down on his elbows, trying to muffle his sounds into his own arm.

Finally, Zayn deems Liam to be ready for him, pulling his fingers out. It makes Liam let out a quiet noise. He knows he begged Zayn to get on with it, but now he only feels empty.

The slick head of Zayn´s dick pulls at his rim, making him moan and try to push himself' back against Zayn´s hips. He wants more, and he wants it faster than Zayn is giving it to him. But Zayn´s hands on his hips are keeping Liam still while he pushes his dick deeper slowly. He fucks forward little by little, before pulling back and doing it again. 

When he's finally has pushed all the way into Liam, his hips flush against Liam´s arse; he starts to fuck into Liam for real. Zayn´s thrusts are making Liam rock forward, almost collapsing on the bed. His legs and arms are trembling already, and he has to steady himself to not get pushed forward by Zayn´s thrusts.

He whines when Zayn pulls out again and tries to work himself back on his cock once again but goes with it when Zayn´s hands pushes him down, flat on the bed with his legs pulled together. Zayn straddles Liam´s hips, his are legs on both sides on Liam´s hips, and his hands on either side of Liam´s head as he pushes his dick into Liam´s hole once more

The force of his thrusts is causing the bed to rock underneath them. Liam both tries to both rub his dick against the bed and rock his hips backwards into Zayn´s cock, in the little space he got to move. But in the end he only stays still, letting Zayn´s truths rock him into the bed instead. 

The friction from Zayn´s dick on his prostate and the way his dick is rubbed on the bed make his pleasure climb higher and higher. But it isn't until Zayn pulls up off him and takes a hold off Liam´s hips again, digging his fingers into Liam´s bruised hips that he finally comes. 

Zayn gives up on trying to fuck Liam as hard as he has been the whole time, almost at once Liam has finished coming. Instead, he starts to grind against his arse, making Liam moan when he comes with a low groan. As Zayn pulls out, Liam winces but still doesn't move as Zayn leaves the bed. 

He is sweaty and sore, but happy just to lie and rest for a little while. When Zayn comes back with a cloth to clean him off with, he still feels dazed, mind all fuzzy.

As Zayn comes back again and lies down next to him, Liam curls up into his side. He wants to enjoy the moment, knowing his mind will take over again soon. He just lies there, half asleep, thankful for the peaceful feeling he has in his body for the first time in days, listening to Zayn´s slow breaths.

The scary part is that Liam is sure that he could fall for Zayn; that it wouldn't take much for Liam to be entirely in love with him. He's almost too good to be real, with his sweet smile, his incredible looks and his surprisingly cute enthusiasm about comics.

Liam is also sure about one more thing; Zayn deserves someone better than Liam. Someone who won't sleep with just about anyone, at any given time. 

He knows he shouldn't do it. Not again. But when Zayn´s breathing has evened out, and he is asleep underneath him, Liam sneaks out.

– – – 

Liam spends the next few days in bed, feeling tired and sore all over. His muscles are tender, his legs and arms near cramping when he moves. But at least the itching feeling he has had in his body, and the sweating, doesn't bother him anymore. Also, he feels not immediate need to jerk off all the time, it's nice not being horny all the time. 

He sleeps most of the time, which means he doesn't have to think about the choices he has made the last week. It's a good thing that he can get some time off from his brain. But he knows he can't spend the rest of his life in bed, no matter how much he would want to at the moment. That way he wouldn't have to face anyone again. 

His mum would never let him, for one thing.

– – – 

It feels vital to Liam, to avoid the boys he has slept with; he's not sure they even would care about him, or remember him, but if he avoids them he doesn't have to think about them as much.

The bakery is kind of easy to avoid. Liam has to lie to his mum a few times when she asks him to go there. He always gets the cake she asks for, only choosing to not get it from the bakery. It's the only way to be sure he doesn't see Harry. They don't run in the same circles. 

Which is a good thing, Liam thinks.

Andy stops pestering him about going to the pub after a few weeks. He asks a lot of questions first about why, but Liam keeps his reasons to himself. He's not even sure Niall would be there, but he can't be too careful. It's s easier if he just doesn't see the him at all. He also knows that he kind off was a dick to Niall, so Niall probably would be glad not having to see Liam. 

Louis he sees once, you could say, a few weeks after he slept with him. But it is at a football game, and Liam is in the crowd while Louis plays on the field. Louis has no idea Liam is there. So, it's fine, even though Liam´s tummy gets all twisted and squirmy just from seeing him. 

He knows Louis isn't looking for him; maybe Louis wouldn't even recognize Liam, but he still wants to hide every time Louis as much as looks his way.

Liam stays at home now on most nights. He avoids both parties and the pub, afraid of running into one of them. He knows that he's a coward. Probably he is only making it a bigger deal than it has to be, but he's so ashamed of his actions.

The real problem is Zayn. 

Sure, Liam has seen him around before, from time to time, but now he seems to be everywhere Liam looks. At first he smiles tentatively at Liam, but it only takes a few days before he starts to look at Liam with sad, hurt eyes.

– – – 

No matter how hard he tries to forget, he can't avoid remembering the way it had felt when he had been with them. So much alike and so different at the same time. Every time he touches himself he goes back to the memories he has of them, even if it makes him feel a little bit sick with himself. He can't help it.

It's not the first morning he has spent by the toilet, feeling ill and nauseous. Sometimes he gets sick in the middle of the day too, but he always feels worst early in the day.

He also has headaches that comes and goes, an annoying throb that's making it hard for him to think. Liam doesn't understand why he has felt so sick the last few weeks, but he is done with it. He needs answers, and he needs help to get better. He has enough problems keeping up at school as it is; there is no way he will be able to not flunk out if he gets even more sick days.

Liam´s mum is a nurse, and he's sure she would know what to do better than he does, but he doesn't want her to worry. With all his health problems as a child, Liam thinks that he has caused her enough pain as it is.

– – – 

Liam manages to get an appointment at the local hospital as soon as the next day. It is probably because he nearly cries on the phone when he talks to the nurse. He's so worried about what's wrong with him, wanting answers as soon as possible. He can't help the tears running down his cheeks.

The doctor is a middle-aged bald man. He is new to Liam, but he's nice. And Liam is pleased that he seems to take Liam seriously, when he describes his stomach problems, the fainting spells and everything else that have been off about him the last few weeks.

The doctor asks more about his problems, taking all sorts of tests. Liam wishes he told his mum; there are blood tests, and it is something he should be used to by now, but he hates it. If he had told her, then she would be here to hold his hand right now. Liam hates hospitals, it always feels better when he isn't by himself at one. 

A little while later, Liam is sitting in front of the doctor, nervous as hell about the results of the tests. 

"Well, Liam. We have found the cause for your symptoms," the doctor begins, before he pauses and looks at Liam´s chart again. "I'm afraid you've never been tested for your ability to foster a child. Which of course something we have to make inquiries about, since that are something that should have been done when you were a kid. But to the point, the reason you feel the way you do are because you are about two months pregnant." 

Liam feels so shocked; it is almost making it impossible to breath. Liam was sure he had some kind of virus, that he would get some penicillin and get healthy. He thought he would be better in a few days, or at least in a few weeks, tops. 

Too many thoughts are running through Liam´s head at once. What would his mother say? Fuck, who's the father? What's he going to do now? 

The doctor seems unaware of Liam´s internal meltdown, as he continues his monolog. "The morning sickness, usually, disappear around the sixteenth week or so. You still have the possibility to terminate the pregnancy, and I would advise you to think about it carefully before you make any decisions regarding this."

It is those words that startles Liam from his thought about what he should do now, and who the father is. "Abortion? No, I don't think I can do that. I'll keep the baby."

"No matter what you decide it is okay, Liam. We will make an appointment for you to a midwife. We'll make sure you have all the information you'll need. It might be a good idea to involve the other father in the process. If you want to, of course." 

– – – 

Liam sits in his car for a long time, after he is done at the hospital. He sits there far too long time probably, because he knows he already is late for tea, and his mum is probably waiting for him. She has not been able to reach him, because he had to turn off the mobile off before he went into the hospital. 

So much for not worrying his mum.

Liam has already made his mind up. He is going to keep the baby. He has no idea how he's going to do it. But he will try and do his best for the baby growing in him. He doesn't think abortion is wrong, and he knows an adoption might be a good option, but he already knows he won't be able to pull off either of those options without regretting if after.

– – – 

The first, and maybe worst thing he has to do is to tell his mum – she's going to be so upset. Liam never even has brought a girlfriend or boyfriend home. She's bound to be shocked about that Liam is about to make her a grandmother.

As Liam expected his mum cries. She cries for what feels like hours, at least to Liam, then she asks if he is sure about keeping it and what about the father. "Who's the father, Liam? Do I know him?"

"Yes I am sure! I have thought about it – you don't have to worry, mum," Liam says, then taking deep breath before he continues with, "and the father, well it is kind of complicated I guess. But I will sort it, I promise. You don't have to worry."

Liam doesn't tell his mum that he has no idea who the father is, but he can tell that she suspects anyway. He knows he must tell her the truth someday. Some parts of it at least. He will do it. But not today, Liam doesn't want her to worry more than she has to. 

Liam will sort this out himself, as he's the one that put himself in this situation in the first place. Liam should have been able to recognize the signs, even if he had no idea he was a carrier; they did talk about it in his high school class.

– – – 

Liam figures it must be best to tell the four boys as soon as possible. It must be before he starts to show, everyone will be talking then. He also wants them to get the news from him, not some random person who might want to gossip about Liam and his pregnancy. Even though, it's accepted by most; males carrying babies are still very rare. Only a few percentage have the ability to foster a child and not all of those who can are in relationships with men. 

The part about Liam not knowing who the father is, it's most likely to be the towns biggest gossip all year. Liam, who is nice but still timid, and awkward, and doesn't really date. 

It's bound to be a scandal.

It's even worse than Liam would have thought, figuring out how to sort it out with the boys. At least knowing how to tell the four possible fathers. Who should he start with? What shall he say? What if the react poorly?

After much thinking Liam decides that he will tell them all at the same time. That way he only has to explain once. It's must be the best way

The first step Liam takes, is to invite them all over to his house, making sure his parents or sisters won't be around. It is awkward enough as it is at home anyway. His mum is still visibly upset, as soon as she sees Liam; she starts to cry all over again. It's best if she's nowhere near when he have the talk with the boys And the rest of his family; they don't even know yet.

– – – 

Harry is easy to invite over, Liam still got his phone number in his phone. The first few days he had no idea what to say to Harry, and then after the thing with the three other boys he had decided that ignoring the texts altogether would be the best. For both of them. He may have failed to answer his texts, but at the same time just the thought that someone like Harry would like someone like Liam was nice. So he saved the number, not knowing he would be glad he did today. 

After much thinking, he sends a text. 'Hii! It's Liam, we met when you were working at the bakery. Don't know if you know who I am? Need to talk to you. Can you come round to mine some day?'  
He is careful about the spelling, wanting Harry to read his message, not just think some idiot wrote it and delete the text. Liam knows his spelling can be kind of bad, sometimes worse than bad.

The reply is almost instant 'Hey!! Sure! I would love to! Just tell me when and where!! xoxo Harry' 

– – – 

Liam first doesn't know how to tell Louis. He doesn't have Louis´ number because Liam had left while Louis was asleep. 

'Not that he would ha given it to me anyway, If I stayed.' Liam thinks.

The phone number is not found on the internet either, with Louis being something of a local celebrity; it isn't surprising. Liam first thinks he must go to one of Louis´games to get in contact with him, before he remembers that he was at the party where he met Louis because of Andy.

Liam asks Andy about Louis phone number, and it turns out to be both successful and embarrassing. "What? Why would you want that wanker´s phone number?" Andy asks, appearing to be both confused, and annoyed.

"Like, you remember that party a couple a months ago? We were at his house, you knew some of his friends," Liam says, glad he thought about a reason beforehand for wanting Louis´ phone number. "I forgot something at his house. I really need to talk to him, about if he has found it?"

"Fuck, mate! You are kidding me! He was the one you fucked?" Andy says, way too loudly. He works out, immediately, what Liam didn't want to tell him. 

"What? I didn't say that! Why would you think that?" Liam says, not liking that he apparently is that obvious. What if Andy figures out that Liam is pregnant, too?

"Well, why else would you loose something there if you didn't get undressed, mate? Did you forget something, really? Or do you just want another go at him, Liam?" Andy says, obviously pleased with himself about figuring out what he thinks is the reason Liam is asking him to get Louis´ phone number.

In the end, Andy does help Liam, getting Liam the phone number he asked for.

Liam sends Louis the same text that he sent Harry a few days earlier, but with a few modifications, he didn't meet Louis at a bakery after all. 'Hii! It's Liam. We met at your party two months ago (and bit more). Don't know if you know who I am? Need to talk to you. Can you come round to mine some day?'

Louis, unfortunately, isn't as easy to convince as Harry was. From the reply, Liam can tell that he remembers Liam. The problem is that he doesn't seem to accept invite to come over to talk.

'Sure I do. You are the beer-thief.' Liam awaits to see if he will get something more from Louis, feeling nervous and upset.

When all he gets is silence, Liam sends him another text. 'Yes, and I'm sorryyyy about thaaaat. Can you please come see me? Pleaseee!' 

Louis still takes his sweet time answering but now, at least, Liam gets an answer to his question. 'Kind of curious about what you want to talk to me about now, so I will come see you. Tell me when, and I'll come around.'

Liam has as feeling that Louis don't like him that much. Liam now feels glad about leaving while Louis was asleep. He wouldn't have wanted Liam there when sober anyway. If it turns out it's Louis that made him pregnant, he probably wants nothing to do with either Liam or his baby. To be honest, Liam thinks that Louis is the worst outcome if he turns out to be the father. 

If not Niall or Zayn feels even more strongly against Liam, of course.

– – – 

Liam isn't even sure about Niall´s last name, which makes finding him that much harder. How do you find a phone number to someone who you don't even know the last name off? He has no idea who Niall hangs out with either, which makes looking him up on facebook a no-go. And he might have been at Niall's place, but he was a bit drunk and even if Liam knows which area Niall lives in, he would have no chance to know exactly which apartment he lives in.

He has been avoiding the pub since that night, but now he knows he must go there again, if he wants to find Niall. Maybe he can leave a message to Niall, when he's not there?

Liam ends up going to the pub in the middle of the day, hopeful that Niall won't be there. The pub's so different from nights, instead of lots of drunk, mostly young, people. There now are a few middle-aged men drinking beer in silence.

"Hi. I don't know if you could help me with this," says Liam to the bored looking bartender behind the bar. "I need the phone number to a guy that plays here sometimes, on Open mic nights. Niall's his name?"

"You're lucky boy. I do know him," says the bartender, disappearing from the bar for a few minutes. "Here's his number, mate. Real friendly guy, that boy."

"Oh, thank you. really appreciate it," Liam says, before he walks out the pub again. 

One problem solved. Now he only got to make Niall agree to come to his, and figure out how to talk to Zayn.

He decides to send the same message to Niall, as he sent to Harry and Louis. It had worked on them, if a bit reluctantly on Louis. 

– – – 

Liam knows he could contact Zayn at Uni, without any big trouble even. He still sees him now and then, still takes his time to not run into him if he doesn't have too. Only, that would mean Zayn, for certain, would ask Liam why he should come round to his. And Liam thinks he's not going to be able to not tell, or worse have to lie, if he asks Liam outright 

He asks one of Zayn´s friends. It seems kind of safe. He doesn't think they know who he is anyway.  
Liam takes his chance, when the pretty blonde girl named Perrie he has seen around Zayn is sitting alone at a table in the library.

"Are you serious?" she asks. Her eyes are shining with emotion, something looking almost like fury, telling Liam that this might have been a bad idea. It maybe would have been better to talk to Zayn even?

"Yes, I really need to talk to him," Liam says, pleading to her both with his eyes and his words.

"You didn't even want to look at him, Liam! You left him and have been avoiding him for weeks. Why should I help you?" she asks him. 

And no, that's not right.

"No, that's not what happened," Liam says, because that's not remotely the truth. Well, maybe the bit about him avoiding Zayn. But not him not wanting to look at Zayn. 'Well, I might have been avoiding him, a bit. But there is a reason for that.'

"You have been a shit to him. You tell me your good reason, and we will see if I'll help you," Perrie says.

Liam doesn't want to tell her, she probably will tell Zayn about it at once. But still, what choice does he have. He needs Zayn to come to his place. The other boys have all agreed, if a bit unwilling when it came to Louis.

"You can't tell him. If you promise you won't, I will tell you," Liam begs her.

"Fine! I will not tell him, but I won't promise that I help you," she says. Her eyes have softened; she is not as obviously angry at Liam anymore, but still looking like she's not going to like what he has to say. Liam is glad Zayn has a friend like her, some who is loyal and willing to stand up for him. 

Zayn will need it, due to the choices Liam has made the few past months. 

"I thought I wasn't good enough for him – I have made some, doubtful choices the last few months, thought it would be better for him if I stayed away. And I didn't want him to see me, not the other way around," Liam explains, hoping that the vague explanation would be enough. But Perrie makes a go on, then motion with her hands, urging him on.

He might as well just say it, might as well take the hard part straight away. 

"I'm pregnant, and I'm not sure about if it is Zayn or someone else. I need him to hear it from me, not someone else who might figure it out before," Liam says. He is purposely vague about the details, thinking it might be easier if she doesn't know the exact number of persons who it could be that got Liam pregnant. 

"Shit," is all she says, looking absolutely wrecked.

"Can you help me? Please, I need him to know from me, not from somebody else that might want to gossip about me," Liam begs her. 

"Okay. I have a feeling that you're not telling me everything, but if you promise you'll be honest with him, I will help you. But you should know that he won't be happy with you," she says, reaching forward to pat Liam awkwardly on the arm.

– – – 

The day they all are supposed to arrive at Liam´s house he is all nerves. He has been tidying over and over, not that it needed to be, he just needs something to do. He needs something to make the time go by a little faster. He wants it all to be over and done with, to be able to go back to bed and just cry for a few hours.

Perrie had told Liam a few days ago that she had managed to convince Zayn to meet up with Liam, and Zayn is the first one to come. Liam feels forever grateful that she didn't tell Zayn the reason he should come, and still made him do as she asked. 

When Liam opens the door for him, Zayn stands there with his hands in his pockets, not really looking at Liam and totally quiet.

"Hi. Can you come in and wait in the living room? And I will come in and talk to you in a minute or two?" Liam asks. His tummy feels queasy, and not because of the baby in it, but because of the obvious discomfort Zayn displays. Liam gets a nod back and leads Zayn to the couch. Not wanting to blurt out anything before the other boys gets there, he tells Zayn he'll be back soon and goes to wait by the door.

Harry is the next one to knock on his door, and Liam isn't prepared, at all, for the hug that Harry gives him when Liam opens the door. "Hey," Harry says softly into Liam´s ear. 'I've missed you.'

Well, at least he's not mad at me, Liam thinks. Even if it feels kind of weird to be bundled up in a long hug by Harry, it also feels nice, and safe. And right now Liam really needs to feel those things so much, so he lets Harry hug him a little while longer before he pulls away.

"Can you wait for me in the living room maybe. I'm not ready to talk yet?" asks Liam.

"Sure, if that's what you want," Harry agrees easily, going where Liam points. When they come into the living room, Zayn sits on the couch with his mobile in his hands. He looks so confused, staring at Harry with a strange look in his face. 

'Maybe this was a bad idea. He should have told them about each other, anyway?' Liam thinks and clear his throat. "Well, Zayn. Harry, I just going to wait out there for a few more minutes. We are waiting for two more before I'll talk to the two of you, yeah?"

"Two more people are coming?" Harry asks. "Why are we here, Liam?"

"Please, can you just wait. I can't do this yet, please," Liam begs him. He just needs them to wait for a little while longer, then he will tell them. 

Why did he decide to do this at all? Maybe Liam can move away. No one has to know. But then again, Liam wants his baby to know at least who both it's parents are. He must do this.

The next knock on the door comes almost immediately, which gives Liam no choice but to keep his plan on the road. Louis is the next one waiting on the other side of the door. He has his arms crossed over his chest and a sharp look on his face. Liam still finds him as good-looking as ever. Liam can't help it.

"This better be good, Liam. I've got other stuff to do," he tells Liam and walks straight past him. At once, Louis takes control of the situation; he takes control of Liam and his home.

"Wait, Louis. Like, I'm so, so grateful that you're here at all. But can you just wait in for me? Just a few minutes and then I'll tell you why I bloody begged you to come here," Liam says, feeling a bit annoyed by Louis´ attitude. 

"Yeah, I'll wait," Louis answers, still not looking overly happy to see Liam again. 

"Can you wait in the living room, maybe?" Liam asks; he has a feeling that if any off the boys would say no it would be Louis. Neither Harry or Zayn had been so bloody difficult.

"Are you sure you're not going to leave, then Liam?" Louis says, and Liam gets it. He gets the hint about the way Liam left Louis when he was asleep.

"I was the one who invited you. Why would I leave, Louis?" Liam says, choosing to ignore Louis´ snide remark. 'Please wait for me in there, with Zayn and Harry. Please.'

"With who? What I'm I doing here, really? I just thought you might wanted to tell me you wanted another round in the sack, mate. But this is sodding weird," Louis mutters, as he goes where Liam asked him to.

Niall is the last one to arrive, looking relaxed and happy. So good, Liam´s brain unhelpfully adds.

"Liam, good to see you again," Niall says, grinning big when he sees Liam. And Liam is so glad that at least two of the boys don't appear to be mad at him.

"You want to come in? It's not just you and me here, just so you know," Liam says, trying to clarify that it isn't just the two off them. With the looks, both Zayn and Louis had given him when they realised they weren't the only one invited it might be best to be a little bit more careful.

"We're not?" Niall asks. But he doesn't seem to fussed about it, not the way Louis seemed to be.

Harry and Zayn appear to have started some sort of stilted conversation. Louis is not participating. Instead, he looks totally engrossed in his mobile. When he and Niall come into the living room together, the three boys on the sofa look up.

"Niall, good to see a familiar face," Louis says, at once getting up to hug him.

"You know Niall?" Liam asks Louis, before he remembers that he thought he recognised the name when he first met Niall. It's because Louis talked about him at the party – Liam is so, so stupid.

"Niall knows everybody," Harry says, and both Louis and Zayn nods. Everybody but Liam, apparently.

"Do you all know each other, then?" Liam feels the need to ask. If the all know each other, it's even worse than he already thought.

"No, just Niall. Never seen the other two," Louis says. 

'Well, this is fucking dreadful!' Liam thinks when they are all finally is sitting on his mum´s couch. Liam doesn’t have the peace in his body to sit down. He doesn't think they know each other well at least. That would have made this even harder for Liam.

"Well. Tell me then -- why did you want me to come over?, Louis asks, souding bored. As if he wants to leave, and that makes Liam feel a burst of panic.

"So, there really is no way around this. I have to tell you that I'm pregnant," Liam rushes to say. When it is dead silent in the room he says "Having a baby, that is." Liam is sure that they heard him the first time, but he doesn't know what to say if they don't say anything, or react at all.

"Fuck, mate," Niall says, all colour draining from his face, making him look pale and scared. "But wouldn't you know that you could be when you, when you got pregnant? You must have been tested? Everyone is!"

"Obviously, I have the extra gene that make me able to conceive. Me mum said that I never got tested because of I've been poorly all my life. They somehow missed it, with everything else going on. And the medicines I took were the reason I never had any heats before. They were suppressed. But I stopped with them a while back," Liam tries to explain. 

All the boys look completely stunned, just staring at Liam with big eyes. Not one of them say anything.

“And, like, because of the condition I give of these pheromones. I think they said that word.” Liam feels so ashamed, and the boys are still quiet; he doesn't know what to say to make it better. “I'm so sorry! I should have realised that you all wouldn't have liked me if it weren't for that -- I should have known, I'm sorry.”

Liam´s apology seems to waken the other guys from their stupor. “What? Fuck no -- that's plain stupid. You are well fit,” Louis says in a loud voice. “I would have fucked you even without extra hormones and bloody extra genes.”

“Don't call him stupid,” Zayn exclaims, still not looking at Liam. He hasn't looked at Liam since they got there. Liam is afraid he might be a bit mad about the way Liam left him.

“I did not do that. I said that his words were stupid, but whatever,” Louis says. “I know why I'm here of course. But what are the others doing here? Support? You could have told me by yourself, really,” says Louis, still glaring at Zayn. Louis is obviously mad at him after his comment.

“I'm not,” is all Niall is able to say, before Liam cuts him off. 

“They are not my friends, Louis.” He takes a deep breath; he had hoped that he wouldn’t have to say it, that they might figure it out anyway. “I don't know who the baby’s father is. It could be either one of you.”

“But you have to know how far along you are? That way you would know who it is, right?” Niall asks.

“I'm afraid that not going to help,” Liam tells them and takes another deep breath. This part is the what he is most ashamed of. And what is worst for him to say. “It was all of you within the same week. The heat period makes you have this urges; you could say. Because of the added hormone-levels I suppose.” Liam explains to them all. He can feel the heat in his cheeks, probably all red the way he is blushing.

“Shit, you didn't want me to fuck you?” Harry says silently. The way he says it makes Liam feel sick to his stomach. He is so bad at explaining it to them. 

“No, no! Don't think that. I wanted to, the heat just makes it a little bit harder to think about anything other than what your body wants. It's a bit like being drunk, I suppose,” Liam mumbles, even now it's hard for him to admit that he wanted all of them.

To be completely honest Zayn was the one Liam had hoped, thought, would handle it best. But he is so quiet and closed off, Liam just wants Zayn to look at him, to talk to him. “Zayn?” he prompts.

“You have been avoiding me because of you were ashamed of yourself then? I have seen you around, but you never even looked at me,” Zayn says.

“Maybe,” Liam answers. He's not really sure he wants to talk about that with all of them there.

“That's not really the point right now. I just wanted you to know. I don't expect you to care or help me. Just, it would be so wrong to not tell you about it.”

“Who of us were the first then?” Harry asks. “Probably the one, I bet.”

“I don't think it works that way,” Niall says. “But if it would, I guess that would mean it wasn't me that got him pregnant. One of you left him with marks all over him. He looked real roughed up.”

'”Well, it feels like it should be,” Harry says again. “And I didn't get to see you naked, I don't know if you had any marks on you.” He is pouting at Liam, who has no idea why. 

Is he pouting because he didn't get Liam naked, or because he can't tell if he was the first of them?

“With that kind of logic it must be me anyway. Considering that I fucked him twice, statistically that must mean it was me,” Louis tells Niall. He isn't looking at Liam, not one of them are, really. Louis seems to be in an argument with both Niall and Harry, the way he glares at them with hard eyes.

“Louis, I don't think it works that way, either,” says Niall.

Liam isn't sure about what to do, or to say any longer. The careful plan he had made up in his mind totally useless, with the way the boys are reacting. He's fighting to keep in the tears that are about to burst out of him. Wanting to cry because the hormones, tiredness and frustration, in his body.

“Stop it! You're making Liam upset,” Zayn tells the other three. “Maybe we should try to focus on what Liam wants us to do?”

“Yes! Let's talk about why I invited you all here,” says Liam, grateful that Zayn stopped the conversation the three other boys had about Liam, and how they had fucked him.

“We all know why we're here, Liam. Or do you have any other life changing things you need to tell us?” Louis says, his voice snarky.

“Don't be an arse, Louis,” Niall says. 

“Don't be an arse yourself, Niall,” Louis responds; obviously forgotten that he's friends with Niall. 

“Don't fight, please,” Liam begs them all. “I just want you all to agree to do a blood test when the baby is born. To agree to sign all papers, after that, you don't have to do anything. It's my mess that put us here, and I will do my best to sort it myself.”

They all nod back at him, when he gives them a questioning look; Louis says. “Don't know what you think of us, really? Of course, we will!”

“Do you have any questions, right now? I really needs to lie down and rest,” says Liam. He's so tired. The day has been one of the most emotional draining ever for him.

“Can I have your number? I'll call you when if I think of something?” Zayn asks, and Liam realizes that he's the only of them who doesn't have Liam´s number. Pierre was the one that got him to come here today. Liam was too afraid to ask him.

“Yeah, of course, you can – the rest of you can call me too if you have doubts about anything,” Liam says.

With the boys out the of the house, Liam goes to bed, still with all his clothes on. He sleeps until his mum comes back home. All the extra weight off his shoulders at last. It's a relief to finally having told the boys. Liam still doesn't know what will happen tomorrow, or the next week. Or hell, when the baby's born, but now he's not lying to anybody. 

– – – 

Liam hasn't seen the boys much the first two and a half months of his pregnancy. He knows it's all his own fault. But it all changes as soon as he told them, suddenly they are all everywhere, all the time.

It hasn't even been a full day before Niall arrives, his hands full off bags. 'What are you doing here?' Liam asks. Maybe he's rude, but seriously. What are Niall doing here, already? Liam is sure he hasn't missed any calls from him.

“Hi. I read this book, and then I thought you might be hungry,” Niall answers. It doesn't help Liam to understand why Niall is there, at all. Book, what book is he talking about? And why does he want to feed Liam?

“Well, I might be a bit hungry.” He's always hungry at the moment. “And, what book are you talking about?”

“Then I'm going to cook for you, yeah? Feed you, you're eating for two after all. And a book about pregnancies, mate. Had no idea what you're going through, so I thought it would be the best,” Niall says, standing there with his hands full, a relaxed smile on his face.

“Like, you don't have to. It's nice and all, but you don't really have to,” Liam says. He is feeling unsure of the protocol for things like this. What is he supposed to do when one of the 'maybe-father' of his coming child comes around? 

That Niall would read up about pregnancies also confuses Liam, a lot.Why would he do that when Liam told him that he doesn't expect more than for them to agree to do blood tests, and sign the papers if it comes to it?

“I want to. If it's my baby that's in your stomach, I'm sure it is hungry,” Niall says, laughing. 

Liam loves his laugh, almost as much as his smile. And it would be nice if he could stop thinking about his smile. It does nothing to help his crush on Niall go away. Liam might have realised that he has a small crush on Niall, still. He can't do anything to make it go away.

“Okay, the kitchen in there,” Liam says, pointing Niall in the right direction. “But, seriously, how much do you think I can eat. I'm pregnant, but that are so much food you have with you.”

“I'm hungry too, Liam,” Niall says, starting to look trough all the cabinets and drawers, trying to find everything he needs to cook for Liam.

“Yes, of course. So you are staying then?” Liam asks, standing awkwardly behind Niall. His hands seem to want to reach out to touch Niall, so he puts them on his stomach instead. It's something he can't stop doing, whenever he feels uncertain or sad he places his hands on his stomach, thinking about what is inside him. He doesn't even notice Niall looking at him, lost in his own head.

“Oh, are you starting to show? Isn't that a bit early?” Niall asks.

“No, no – It's just so weird to know something is in there. Like, someone. It's a bit scary.”

“It's a lot scary, Liam. And a bit unexpected,” Niall says. 

It is more than a bit unexpected and scary. Liam is so afraid, most of the time. But times like now, it feels kind of okay. Right now he doesn't feel any panic. 

– – – 

It is Monday again, and Liam is sitting alone on a bench, trying to study for a test. It is something he should have done, instead of having a mental breakdown this weekend. And instead of having to tell a bunch of boys about his pregnancy. 

Suddenly he feels someone sit down next to him. He doesn't expect to see Perrie and Zayn when he looks up from his books.

“You did good, Liam. I think I like you after all. You can stay,” Perrie says, making Liam feel confused. 

What is she even talking about?

'Pez, stop harassing him.' Zayn mumbles, and he's blushing. Liam is so charmed by this boy, so unexpectedly soft underneath his good looks.

“I''m going to leave you alone. Be nice to him, Liam. Or you have to answer to me. Zayn here is too nice to be angry at you it seems,” she says, standing up to leave. 

She can't go yet; Liam must tell her how grateful he is first. “Wait, Perrie. I must thank you, first. For getting Zayn to come to mine – and I'll try me best to be nice to him, of course.”

Zayn waits for her to go before he says. “I think you should come back to mine, some day. Just to talk. We need to get to know each other; it feels like.”

“Oh, I'd like that I think,” Liam says. He hasn't forgotten what a good time he had with Zayn, even when they didn't have sex.. How much they had in common.

“And, I don't know your friends. But mine would like to get to know you. If it's okay with you? You can sit with us at lunch, maybe,” Zayn asks.

“You've told them?” Liam squeaks. He is shocked that Zayn would tell anyone but Perrie. He would have thought Zayn at least would wait until they know who the father is.

“Yeah, it's a big thing isn't it. It feels like the people I love should know. And the girls are good people; they don't care,” Zayn says.

Maybe Liam should consider to telling Andy too, but Liam doesn't think he would be as understanding and nice. He might be a good friend to Liam, but he also can be kind of a jerk – not to Liam, but over all. 

Liam knows he can't put it off, not forever. Sooner or later everybody will be able to tell. 

It might be good for Zayn to have someone there for him, Liam thinks. Hopefully the other boys, also have someone.

“Yeah, I can do that. But it might be a bit hard for me, new people and everything,” says Liam.

And Zayn is right, his friends are all lovely to Liam. They are all big smiles and open arms when he first sees them, the following day. Sure, they are kind of cheeky and keep hinting at what he and Zayn got up to that afternoon they skipped school, but no one ever mentions why Liam is at their table.

– – – – 

The first time, he comes around Harry has a Red Velvet cake in his hands when Liam opens the door. “Hey, Liam,” Harry says with a soft drawl, pushing the cake into Liam´s hands.

“You too? What are you doing here?” Liam asks, too shocked about the cake to be polite. He feels ashamed as soon as he said it, knowing he should be grateful that they seem to care about him, Well, everybody but Louis. Luckily, Harry doesn't appear to care about Liam questioning him about being there.

“You never got a cake, when we first met. I thought you should have one now,” he says. 

“You don't need to bring me cake, Harry. I remember it being much my fault, too,” Liam mumbles, blushing when he remembers why the cake fell to the floor. How Liam had pushed it to the floor, when they fucked. “Or maybe, more my fault.”

“Yeah –” Harry murmurs, smiling big. “I remember that. But anyway – you need to eat. Now that you're pregnant, my mum was hungry all the time when she was pregnant. She said so.” 

“Yeah, Niall said that too.” Liam is not really sure about why Harry or Niall, care about him eating enough.

“Niall was here?” Harry asks “Well, I guess I should have known that. I guess you've had Louis and Zayn here too?”

“Zayn I've seen, at school. But no, not Louis,” Liam says. He doesn't think that Louis is going to come see him. He doesn't tell Harry this, not wanting to admit how ashamed he is over his failed relationship with Louis.

It's comfortable with Harry around. Well, he makes Liam blush and stutter, a lot, but it is nice to have him around. His hands, however, they aren't something Liam need to near. They make him think things, and remember how hot and big they were on Liam´s hips.

Harry keeps coming over, bringing cakes more or less every time. Liam has no idea why Harry thinks he'll need all this cake. Liam´s mum is kind of surprised by all the cake, there is cake at Liam´s house more or less every day. But she might be even more confused by his new friends.

– – – 

His relationship with Louis, it's complicated. Liam was wrong about Louis not coming to see him. Louis comes to see him as much, if not more than all the other boys.

And no matter how much they fight Liam, still, wants Louis so bad. He's so pretty, and he fucked Liam so good. Liam knows he probably should want Louis less than he actually does, at least less than before. But every time Liam sees him, he wants Louis more and more.

“Liam – open the door, I need to talk to you,” Louis shouts through door. 

Liam has no idea how Louis knows that he is at home. It's kind of rude to yell at people through their door, without caring if anyone can hear him.

If Louis was nicer to Liam, he might answer his texts.

He takes a deep breath, and goes to open the door. Louis will never go away, might as well let him in straight away. Liam hasn't got the energy to fight with Louis. Not today. He has been constantly tired the last few weeks, the pregnancy already taking its toll on him.

When Louis comes into the kitchen, having followed Liam in there, he looks into the fridge the first thing he does. 'Harry has been here, then? All this cake, all the bloody time. Does Harry ever anything else than feed you cake?' 

“What does it affect you, if he does?” Liam says. He doesn't understand Louis´ attitude toward Liam, or the other boys. “And why are you here? I guess you have food at home.”

“Have I told you that my mum is a midwife. And that I have four sisters?'” is what Louis says instead of actually answering Liam´s questions.

“Well, no. That's nice. But what does it have to do with anything?”

Why is Louis so frustrating? Nothing he just said, or ever said, makes sense.

“You would think that it would mean something, Liam,” Louis mutters, closing the door to the fridge. “I think I will go again – I can't do this right now.” 

Before Liam can ask Louis what he is on about, Louis has walked out the door.

No, Liam really has no idea what he and Louis really say to each other most of the time. It's like they talk two completely different languages. As time goes by both of them become more and more frustrated, but Louis keeps coming to see Liam, even though half the times end in him leaving in a huff. Louis confuses Liam so much.

– – – 

The boys are all together once more, spread out on the sofas in Liam´s house. All of them looking at Liam with questions in their eyes, probably a bit worried about him asking them all to come around again. They have all been there many times, but not once more than one at the same time, and not once has Liam actually asked any off them around.

“Like, I'll have me first check-up with the midwife. I'm going to do the first sonogram, see that everything is okay. And me mum can't come, so maybe one of you could come with? If you want to, you don't have to,” Liam asks.

“Anything you want, Liam,” says Harry, looking more relaxed and comfortable at once.

“Only one of us?” Niall asks.

“Might be a bit weird to bring you all? Someone else can come next time, if you like?” Liam says carefully. 

“Yeah, it might be a bit weird. Everything about this is a bit weird isn't it,” Louis says giving the other boys a look. He doesn't look very glad to see them. Liam still thinks that Louis doesn't like him all that much, but he's the one that has been around the most. Even if he's snippy and rude most of the time.

Zayn glares back at Louis, and says “I think you should choose who you want to go with you. I don't think any off us would say no, Liam.”

Liam is grateful that they are so nice to him about it, but choosing isn't that easy is it? After some thinking, he makes up his mind. Liam will have to pick Zayn; he is kind and calm. He probably is what Liam is going to need.

“Any off you, would be good – but if I've got to pick one maybe Zayn can come?” Liam says, turning to Zayn, who gives him a small smile, nodding along as Liam talks.

“For fucks sake! Of course he would pick you Zayn. Why did he even let any off us fuck him when everything he needs is you, all the fucking time,” Louis half-yells, still glaring at Zayn. “Liam, I'm going to go home. It's clear that you don't want me anywhere near you anyway. You can call me when the baby is born, and I'll do the sodding blood test.' says Louis, or more like yells.

When he storms out, the three other boys sit completely still in their seats, looking as shocked about Louis´ outburst as Liam feels.

Liam tells himself that he's not going to cry. He's not! He'd known all the time that Louis doesn't like him. He won't cry because of it!

Niall moves to sit down next to Liam, taking his hand. “It's not true, what he said Liam. He's a bit upset I think, it is kind off a lot to take in sometimes.”

“I don't even know why he slept with me in the first place. He hates me, I know it,” Liam says, trying to keep back the tears. He doesn't want to cry in front of the boys. Soon, he can feel the tears running down his cheeks, turning his head down to, trying to hide his tears.

“Are you mad at me too, for choosing Zayn?” he asks Niall and Harry, a bit worried about them leaving too.

“Noo, we're not. Don't worry about it,” Harry says, moving to sit down on Liam´s other side. “Don't worry, love. It's not good for you.”

Liam cries, clinging to the boys holding his hands. He lets all the frustration, and fear he felt the last few days come out. Through his tears, Liam can see Zayn sitting down on his knees in front of Liam. “We'll do anything for you, and the baby. Let's get you to bed, yeah? I think you need to sleep a bit?”

– – – 

It is the day of the sonogram, and Liam sits in the waiting room, with butterflies in his stomach and Zayn´s hand in his own. Liam is going to see the baby, the one growing in him. 

It all feels so unreal.

He's not really showing much yet. If he got a bigger shirt on no one can tell, but if Liam puts his hands on his stomach he can feel the small bump. If he takes his shirt off you can see it too. The definition of his muscles is starting to disappear, and his tummy is getting rounder and rounder. None off the boys has seen it. Liam is a bit shy about letting Zayn see his bump, but he wants him there anyway.

“My name is Mrs. Tomlinson. But you can call me Jay, love,” the midwife tells Liam, when she shakes his hand. 'Can you take off your shirt for me, and give me your social security number.

Liam wonders, if this is Louis mum? He said his mum was a midwife, but how weird isn't it that he would get her to be his midwife. Liam can't ask her either. There is no way she knows about him or the fact that he might be carrying her son´s baby. 

“Call me Liam, please,” he says.

“Liam,” Jay says, looking at Liam with a searching look. “I guess you know my son Louis, then?”

“He told you about me?” Liam asks, and he can hear how puzzled he sounds. 

“Why wouldn't he, Liam. He's not ashamed of you. You know that, love?” she says, giving him a soft look.

Liam doesn't understand why she's so nice to him. Louis hates him, doesn't he?

“It not totally right isn't it? It's not supposed to happen this way -- I haven't even told my mum everything. Why would he tell you when it might not even be his baby”' Liam asks. He has so many questions about why Louis is the way he is. And if he can't talk to Louis, without one of them getting upset or storming off. 

Might he be able to talk to his mum?

“I think you should talk to Louis about that. It's not my thing to say. Just tell him to be honest with you, love,” Jay says softly.

“If you think so,” Liam says, he knows he must talk to Louis. It's just that Louis is so hard to understand, and Liam is afraid that everything will become even worse, if Liam manages to make Louis even more upset with him.

“Shall we get started then? Now that we've got to know each other a little bit,” Jay says. “Liam, get up here. And you're friend might want to come here and hold your hand?”

Zayn still stands by the door, looking unsure. He too must be rattled by Louis´ mum being the midwife. But the reason Liam wanted him there were for to get support, even if Liam feels mostly comfortable with Jay now.

“Yes, Zayn. Come here, please,” Liam says, putting his hand out for Zayn to take. Zayn moves forward, looking unsure, but he soon stands next to Liam. As Zayn takes his hand, Liam clings to him, with everything he's worth. It's so scary. Exciting mostly, but scary too.

“Liam, your stomach. You have a bump now? I haven't really seen anything on you, before.” Zayn says. He looks so amazed by it that Liam thinks he will cry.

“You can't really see if I've got clothes on. But people will talk soon,” Zayn says Liam. People talking, gossiping, about his pregnancy is something he has been afraid of every day since he found out he was pregnant.

“Liam. We will do a sonogram, to see that everything looks okay with the baby. But it's too early to tell the gender, still. It's going to be a bit cold at first,” Jay says, pausing to put the cold instrument on his tummy. 

Liam feels like he's going to puke. He's so nervous.

Jay hums, looking closely at the screen. “And if you look at the screen, you'll see the fetus.”

“I'm going to cry,” says Liam. He has been so emotional the last few weeks. He is crying when he's sad, and he is crying when he's happy. Right now he's happy. So happy, because he can see his baby on the screen. 

Zayn doesn't say anything, but he clings even harder to Liam´s hand. And when Liam looks at him he can see that Zayn also has tears in his eyes, blinking rapidly to keep them away.

“Everything looks completely normal, Liam. But there are two, not one fetus. You're expecting twins,” Jay says, and even though Liam can tell that she tries to appear professional, she sounds shocked.

Twins? He never even thought about it being an alternative. How's he going to take care of two babies, by himself?

“Louis got twin-sisters,” Jay says, before she stops herself. “Sorry, I wasn't supposed to say anything about that. This doesn't mean that Louis is the father, after all.”

“No –,” says Liam. He's not really sure what to make of Jay´s reaction to the news about it being twins Liam is carrying.

“Now that we know that you are expecting twins we will do check ups a bit more often. If you talk to the lady in the front desk on your way out she will help you set up the next appointment at once,” Jay tells him, Liam nodding along to every word. 

“Liam, I wil see you soon again. And remember what I said about Louis, tell him to be honest with you. And everything will be okay, love,” Jay says, hugging Liam as he is about to leave. It's unexpected to Liam, no matter what she said earlier but what's shocking him more is that he hugs Zayn next. 

– – – 

On the way home, Liam knows what he must do. “Zayn? Can you drive me round to Louis? I think I need to talk to him.”

“Sure, you're probably right about that. But do you think you have the energy? You're not going to rest some, first?”

Liam is glad that Zayn can tell he's tired, and that he cares enough to ask, but Liam needs to do this now, before he chickens out. “Drive me there, please.”

Zayn mumbles something, Liam can't hear what he says. He is not sure that Zayn thinks he is making the right decision. He probably wants Liam to rest instead, never wanting him to do anything that can hurt him, in any way.

– – – 

As Louis opens the door, Liam still has no idea what to say to Louis. He just knows he must try to make everything okay with Louis. For everyone´s sake, not only the babies. But for Liam, and Louis, too.

“What do you want?” Louis says, looking at Liam with a haughty look. But then suddenly he looks scared instead. “Why are you looking so worried, did something happen at the appointment with the midwife?”

“You should be ashamed off me,” is what Liam says. And what? Off all things running through his head, why did he say that?

“I've no idea what you are talking about Liam? Why should I be ashamed off you, again?” Louis says, moving away from the door, as if to invite Liam inside.

Liam follows Louis inside. He remembers being at the house, but everything looks different when it's empty from drunk people. He sits down on the couch in the living room, and waits to see if Louis is going to say something else. When he doesn't Liam tries to steer the subject away from the thing Liam blurted out before. About how Louis should be ashamed of Liam. He doesn't want to talk about that.

“Your mum, she's me midwife. And she knew who I was? I didn't think you would have told her,” Liam says. It feels safe to avoid the question about why Louis should be ashamed of him. 

“Of course I told her. But back to what you first said, why should I be ashamed of you?” Louis asks, pushing for an answer. 

“Like, I haven't even told me mum about the four of you. That I don't know who the father of my baby is. I'm a bit ashamed of myself, Louis,” Liam says, and it's the first time he even admitted it out loud. It feels strangely good to say. 

“You haven't done anything wrong, Liam. You had a bit off fun, with all of us. But that doesn't mean you should be ashamed of yourself. You didn't know this could happen,” Louis says, with a soft voice Liam doesn't recognise.

“Why would you sleep with me, when you hate me?” Liam asks, wanting to know the one thing that has been bothering so much of the time he spent with Louis.

“Liam – I don't hate you. Really not,” Louis says, moving to sit next to Liam on the sofa.

“But why have you been so angry with me? I don't understand,” Liam says.. 

“It's a bit embarrassing, really. I might have been a bit angry, but mostly, I've been jealous.” Louis definitely looks embarrassed. It is strange to see Louis look this way, he always seems to be so sure of himself.

“Jealous?” Liam asks. He doesn't understand.Why would Louis be jealous, of all things?

“Yes Liam. I've been jealous. It's been clear from the start that you want Zayn to be the father, or Niall. For fucks sake! Even Harry is a better option for you, and he's not even eighteen yet,” Louis grumbles. 

“Only cause I thought you hated me, Louis,” Liam admits. It might not ne the entire truth, as he also doesn't understand Louis. He can admit to himself now, that he has been a bit scared of him the whole time. 

“Maybe we can start over? Get to know each other for real? Must be for the best, if the baby is mine,” Louis says.

So caught up in the part about why Louis should be ashamed about Liam, he has forgotten to answer Louis´ question about how the apportionment went. “It's babies, not baby. I'm expecting twins, Louis!”

“No, you can't be,” Louis says, looking as shocked as Liam had felt. Still feels. 

“I don't think your mum's wrong. She seemed to be sure! And I have pictures, if you want to see?” Liam asks, feeling unsure about whether Louis would care about the sonogram pictures. They are important to Liam; it might be that Louis cares too.

“No, you're right. I don't know why I said that. And, of course, I want to,” Louis says, and for the first time since they got into this mess he smiles at Liam. It's a real smile, not a smirk or mean looking smile. It makes Liam feel warm all over, probably blushing.

“I think it's in Zayn´s car, still. But if you could come round to mine and see it another day?” Liam asks, wanting Louis to say yes.

“I would like that very much. Why don't you go lie down, for a bit. You look a bit tired, Liam,” Louis prompts. And he's right; Liam is so, so tired. Everything about the whole situation is emotional draining, and it makes Liam´s whole body feel heavy and tired.

“Okay, but me mum expects me back for tea,” answers Liam, following Louis to his bedroom. 

When Liam is snuggled up in the sheets, cosy and tired, and Louis has put the lights out he crawls under the sheets and takes Liam´s hand. Without thinking Liam moves Louis´ hand, to the swell of his tummy. He places both their hand on top of the small bump, hearing the shocked breath Louis lets out before he spreads his hands wide over the bump.

“I'm glad we talked, Liam. It's been hard, hasn't it?” Louis whispers, his voice so soft in the dark. Liam can hear the smile in his voice.

“Yeah, me too. You have to thank your mum, for me.” Liam answers.

“She'll be so annoying, Liam – but your right, I'll thank her. But go to sleep now, love,” Louis says, using the same endearment that his mum had used for Liam. It makes Liam´s heart swell up, and his stomach feel warm.

Louis´ warm hand on his stomach and his slow breathing on Liam´s neck lulls him to sleep. It doesn't take long before Liam is deep asleep, 

He's not on time home for tea, something that makes his mum cry. It's not unusual, now. She has always worried about Liam, and she does even more now. And then she cries, even more, when he tells that he been to the midwife, and that he is carrying twins. She insists it's happy tears, and Liam believes her, because he's crying too. He's still scared but also, so happy about the babies that he will be having in a couple of months.

– – – 

It's hot in the kitchen, where Liam putters around, making tea for himself, and for Harry; who is lying around on Liam´s sofa, and he is for certain down to his pants by now. Liam is slowly getting used to Harry being half naked all the time. It's distracting, but at least now Liam doesn't constantly turn red around Harry. 

The first time his mum came home to find Harry in his pants, in the kitchen where he was making himself a sandwich, she was so shocked she screamed, She too is more used to Harry by now. Liam even thinks she genuinely likes him – it's a relief, considering everything – she never really liked any of Liam´s other friends, knowing that she likes all of the possible fathers are a big relief. 

Liam thinks she suspects that Harry might be the father, but she never says anything. And with Niall, Zayn and Louis also being around Liam all the time he understands that she doesn't know what to think. He really needs to talk, to her about it. Soon. And he needs to tell the rest of his family of course.

With the heat of the oven, and his hormones of course, Liam is really warm. He is down to a t-shirt, one he bought before he got pregnant, one where you clearly can see the swell of his stomach. Liam has promised his mum that he will tell the rest of the family, and he knows he must. You can really start to tell, even with his clothes on. He puts one hand on his stomach. He can feel them moving in there. It's amazing.

“Liam – ” Harry is so close when Liam turns to him. He only got his pants on, just as Liam thought, and he is looking at Liam with the most amazed look in his eyes. “Your belly, I haven't really seen it before.”

“Well, no. You haven't been able to see, if I don't take my shirt off.” Liam answers. Knowing he has to show Niall too, soon. He can't be the only one that hasn't seen his bump.

“Can you take your shirt off, please? I want to see it, Liam,” Harry begs him; his hands playing with the hem of the shirt even before Liam answers.

“If you want, I guess. Zayn and Louis have seen it already,” Liam says, pulling his shirt over his head. He is feeling a bit unsure about his body, trying to angle his body away from Harry. 

“Oh, it's so pretty, Liam. You're so so pretty,” Harry whispers. “Can I touch it?”

“If you want to, I guess. But they're not moving, much, yet,” says Liam.

Harry turns Liam around, his bare back pressed tightly to Harry´s chest. And his big hand are drawing patterns on Liam´s stomach. No one has really touched Liam for months, and it's making him feel light headed and hot. The position they're in makes him remember when the fucked in the bakery, the way Harry had pressed into him from the behind. It was up against a counter they did it, in a kitchen, same as now.

They stand there, pressed together for several minutes, just breathing together. But soon Liam can feel Harry shifts behind him, and he can feel the way Harry´s dick is stirring against his arse. 

“We shouldn't, Harry. It's not a good idea,” Liam says, but at the same time he pushes back to rock against Harry. He wants to; it feels like he is going to go crazy if Harry stops touching him.

“Maybe not, but I want to. Don't you?” Harry asks. When Liam nods Harry starts to push down Liam´s joggers, and his own pants, both at the same time. 

Liam knows he must stop him before it goes too far, and they stop thinking. “Not here, Harry – my mum can come home.”

Harry takes his hand and leads Liam back to his room. He's so gentle with Liam all the time; every touch to Liam´s skin feels lovely. It almost feels good enough to make Liam cry.

“You want to be on top? I don't want to put any pressure on your stomach,” Harry says, at the same time he wedges a leg between Liam´s, making them rock together. Liam´s stomach, only a little bit in the way. It works almost too well for Liam. He already feels close to the edge, so hard it almost hurts.

“Yeah, that sounds good,” Liam says. And before he loses his courage he pulls down Harry´s pants, pushing him backward on the bed.

In the end they come with their dicks rubbing against each other, with Liam straddling Harry´s hips and grinding his hips down against Harry. Harry´s hands are guiding him through it, keeping him steady as he comes.

“I missed you,” Harry whines, before he too comes. 

“Yeah, me too, I missed you too,” Liam says. And it's true; he has missed Harry´s hands on him. But that don't make it more right, what they just did. It's not fair to Niall, Zayn or Louis, if they continue this. With Liam being as in love with them, as he is with Harry. 

“You're not going to run out on me this time, are you?” Harry asks, appearing a little bit worried.

“No, it's my bed. That would be kind of weird, Harry. But I don't think this can happen again,” Liam tells Harry, hoping he won't get upset.

Harry makes a small – sad – noise back as an answer, pulling Liam tightly into the side of his body.

– – – 

Liam figures Niall probably wants to see the swell of his stomach, considering that the three other boys all have seen it. He sends a text to Niall, most of the time he doesn't really ask the boys to see him or to do anything they just appear anyway. 

'Hii, can I seee you. Got something to show you :-)' 

Later that night he's at Niall´s place; his is flatmate out, leaving Niall and Liam alone. Liam has been missing Niall; it's been like two days since he last saw him. They lie in bed together and talk to each other about their days. Well, mostly Niall´s since Liam´s day has been kind of dull, with him having dropped out of school. He has decided that he'll start over when the babies are a little bit older. 

Niall doesn't ask why Liam wanted to come and see him, what he wanted to show Niall. Liam thinks he's probably waiting for Liam to take the step himself. 

“Like, I know it we don't know who's the babies father. But the other boys have seen it so I thought you might want to, too?” Liam says, putting his hands on the swell of his tummy.

“Liam, you've got to stop expecting so little from us all. I can only talk for me, but I want to know everything you're willing to tell me,” Niall says, sounding tired all of the sudden.

“I've told you all from the start that I don't expect anything from any off you. And still you all act like you want the babies. You've got to stop! It's not nice, when I know I'll just end up alone anyway.” Liam feels like he could cry. The boys can't keep treating him like him carrying one of their kids are the best thing ever. 

“Liam, you've got to stop thinking so little from us, at least from me. If the babies are mine, I'm going to do right by you and help you out as much as you allow me to,” Niall says. His joking is persona gone and replaced by a seriousness, something Liam never seen from him before. “To be honest, Liam. I would help you no matter who the father turns out to be.” 

“What are you saying?” Liam has tears in his eyes. He wishes he could stop crying. It's frustrating as hell to be so emotional all the time.

“Care about you lots, Liam. And the two little things you got in you, too. You should know that,” Niall says. “But I guess you're here to show me your stomach.”

“Yeah, it's gotten rather big. Like, not that big maybe. But you can see it – and they move now too,” Liam says, the excitement back in his body. He heard what Niall told him, but he will wait and see what happens. 

He won't blame Niall if he changes his mind. 

After having taken his shirt off, Liam lies down on the bed again, waiting for Niall to say something. But Niall is so uncharacteristically silent. His eyes are wide, tracking Liam´s body, and his hand paused next to Liam´s tummy.

“It's okay if you want to touch,” Liam says. He puts one of his hands on the bump and waits for Niall to do the same.

“It's amazing, Liam – you look so good right now. Can I kiss you, please?” Niall asks instead, completely still next to Liam.

Liam stills under Niall´s gaze, finally looking back up at Niall – he had been distracted by his stomach, as he often is now – with no idea what to say or do 

“You want to kiss me?” Liam asks, feeling unsure of what to do. After Harry, he thought he could keep his feelings for the other boys to escalate even more. If he allows Niall to kiss him, Liam´s crush on him will be even more difficult to get rid off. But he doesn't want Niall to think that Liam doesn't want him. He does want Niall.

Just this once, then it will be enough. 

He takes Niall´s hands in his own, placing them on his stomach, he says. 'Just this once, yeah? And just kissing, nothing more.'

Kissing Niall isn't as playful and fun as Liam remembers it was the last time they did it. The kisses he gets are soft and nice, and never gets heated or rough. Liam has never before felt as loved as he does when Niall spends hours just kissing him. Niall´s hands never strays from Liam´s stomach. He keeps his promise that they wouldn't do more than kiss. They keep on kissing until neither one off them is more than barely awake.

“Can you stay? Just to sleep,” Niall says, yawning big before he puts a light kiss on Liam´s cheek. And Liam knows he should go home, but he wants this to last as long as possible,

They fall asleep tightly entwined, and Liam doesn't ever want to let go off Niall. But he only gets tonight.

– – – 

Liam´s mum loves Zayn, which is good considering how much time he's around. Sometimes Liam wonders if Zayn´s mum ever sees him, between school and Liam.

Most of the time, they sit just together on the sofa, watching films or reading comics. They are always tightly intertwined, and with their hands locked together. At first Liam was nervous about Zayn holding his hand, in front of Liam´s mum. But she just smiles at them, and he knows she probably goes somewhere else to cry when he can't see, but she seems happy about his relationship with Zayn. 

Liam thinks he'll tell his mum about the boys soon. His dad knows now too, it had gotten too hard to conceal the bump, and in the end his father had asked his mum about it. There had been even more tears, all around the family. His dad is happy for Liam too, even if he was even more confused about it than Liam´s mum. Considering he hadn't come out to his father that wasn't strange. 

Liam thinks his mum probably already knows, even if she never says anything about it. He has seen the way she looks at them. At first she was a bit confused by Liam´s four new friends, always around but never at the same time. They touch Liam so much, something that never he has done with any other friend, his mum has probably never seen him even hug Andy once. When he thinks about it, Liam doesn't know if he even hugged Andy while sober. Now they all have charmed her, in their own ways but Liam suspect Zayn might be her favourite after all.

At the moment, they lie together on the sofa. Zayn with his head on Liam´s stomach, as if he tries to hear the babies. They are not really doing anything but watching day-time telly and taking it easy.

“My mum wants to see you again, and you need to meet my dad. Can you come over?” Zayn asks.

Liam hasn't been to Zayn´s house since he started to show. H's kind of scared of meeting all of their parents now. He is so afraid they won't like him any longer when they figure out what he has done to their sons. Louis´ mum he's used to by now, but if she wasn't his midwife he probably would be as nervous around her too.

“But why?” Liam asks. “Why do they want to see me?”

“Liam, you're carrying what might be her first grandchildren. Why the fuck wouldn't she want to meet you.” Zayn appears to be puzzled by Liam´s question. As if it's all completely normal, what they are doing.

“You told her?” Liam asks, but when he thinks about it, he's not even surprised. Of course, Zayn would tell them, being so close with his mum and dad.

“Well, Louis told his mum. I thought I should too. She was confused, but she doesn't think bad about you,” Zayn says.

“But what if it's not you, Zayn?” Liam can't help but ask. “What do you think they will say, if it isn't you?”

“I rather not think about that, babe. Can you come see my parents, and my sisters? And we'll see what happens, when it happens,” Zayn says.

He has no choice, not when Zayn already looks upset. “Yeah. Okay, I can come,” he agrees to come to dinner. Even when he knows it will be awkward, or that Liam will be awkward more like it.

– – – 

Liam thinks that he might as well get it done as quick as possible, when he and Zayn later that night are on their way to Zayn´s house. Then Liam can go home, and hide in his room. If he feels like it.

The hug he gets from Zayn´s mum doesn't surprise him. Not really, but he still gets frozen and uncomfortable as soon as he can feel his tummy press up against her.

“Honey, don't be nervous. We won't bite, I promise. Well, I guess I can't promise you that Zayn won't bite you,” Mrs. Malik says, winking at Liam.

“Mum,” Zayn groans, looking so embarrassed. Liam too can feel his cheeks get warm and red.

“Mrs. Malik. Me and Zayn aren't doing that – “ says Liam, he doesn't know what to say about his relationship with Zayn in front of his mum. Not when he can't even explain it to himself.

“Hm, no. Maybe not now, no,” she says, looking at Zayn with a stern look, as if she wants to tell him something. Something that Liam doesn't understand. 

“Mum, stop it. Maybe we should talk some when Liam is not here,” Zayn says, taking Liam´s hand in his own. Liam's glad if they don't talk about him when he is present, but it feels a bit uncanny knowing that they talk about him when he isn't around.

“You're probably hungry, Liam. You're eating to three, after all,” Tricia says.

The rest of the night goes far better than Liam ever could have imagined. Zayn´s younger sisters stare at him a lot, giggling behind their hands, but they are all so nice to Liam. They treat him far better than he thinks he deserves from any of them.

– – – 

It's gotten more and more common for Liam to spend time with Louis at his house, he even got a toothbrush next to Louis´ nowadays. He sleeps at Niall´s, or even Zayn´s or Harry´s place sometimes, but he feels a bit awkward, staying over at Zayn´s or Harry´s, with them still living at home. Liam hasn't asked them if, or what, they have told their parents about him. 

Liam is showing for real now, the swell of his stomach visible, no matter what he wear. He knows everybody can tell, but no one has said anything to Liam yet.

Louis is on the couch, watching telly; it's a very important game apparently. But Liam hasn't got the peace in his body to sit down, his back has started to hurt a bit and his body feels swollen. He's so tired, and he feels like a walking balloon. He's only about halfway through his pregnancy, and he knows he's going to get so much bigger still.

“Liam, come here. You've got to rest –you've been walking around forever now, babe,” Louis calls from the couch.

Liam knows it's not worth fighting Louis when it comes to this. They still fight from time to time, mostly about stupid things, or about things Louis doesn't think Liam should do. Liam has noticed that he seems to be more easily annoyed when Liam has spent time with any of the other boys. Mostly Louis is right about what he pesters Liam about.

“Okay, but it hurts today. I can feel me body changing, Louis. And I'm so fat,” Liam whines as he sits down next to Louis on the sofa.

“You're not fat, you have two babies in you. Stupid boy,” Louis says fondly, moving around a bit on the sofa. “Come here, love. Sit with your back against me, between my legs, and I'll give your shoulders and back a massage.”

Liam does as Louis told him to do, crawls clumsily over to Liam, sitting in between his legs. He tries to not put too much on the Louis. Because no matter what Louis says, Liam is fat, he knows it. Everybody with eyes knows it.

“Lean back a little, Liam,” Louis says, moving Liam into the position he wants him in – which leaves Liam pushed tightly against Louis´ chest.

“I'm too heavy, Lou. Let me go, please,” Liam begs, trying to move away again.

It hurts to be near Louis sometimes. Liam is so in love with him. As soon as the hard edges on Louis disappeared, after their talk, Liam´s lust for Louis started to turn into some sort of love. 

Liam thinks Louis would be an amazing dad. And he seems to want to be one, too.

“Don't be dumb, babe. You're not fat. Yes, you're getting bigger, but you're supposed to. You have two babies in there, growing each day,” Louis says and wriggles his hands up underneath Liam´s shirt. Everything he said about giving Liam a massage forgotten. Instead, he starts to trace patterns on Liam´s tummy. The light touches make it tingle all over Liam´s skin.

It feels so nice that he can't help to lean more comfortable against Louis´ chest. After the thing with Harry, and the time he spent kissing Niall, Liam has realised he is so sensitive to touching. He wants the boys to touch him all the time, all over.

Liam feels a bit upset about it, because he knows he's in love with all of them by now. He has no idea what to do about it though, because all the boys seems to be into Liam too, and Liam doesn’t want to hurt anyone of them by choosing one of them. 

It doesn't matter because he can't choose anyway. Even if the boys have hinted at it sometimes. That he can choose, that they want him to. Liam thinks too much about what would happen if the babies are born, and he has already chosen one of the other boys and it's not the father of his babies. What would happen then?

“Zayn sent me a text earlier. He'll be coming around in a bit,” Louis says, still with both hands caressing Liam´s bump. His hands are pushing Liam's shirt up little by little, and the sight of Louis´ small hands his on skin makes Liam feel hot all over; his dick starting to harden in his pants. 

“He's coming here? Why?” Liam asks. He sees the boys all the time, but mostly one by one, which makes Liam wonder sometimes if they make schedules of when they are supposed to be with him. If they sit down and agree on who gets to see Liam next.

“He misses you, I guess. And you are here,” Louis answers. 

Liam can feel Louis´ breath on his neck, and somehow he knows what Louis is going to do even before he feels Louis´ lips on his neck. Louis is pressing soft kisses behind Liam´s ear, and on the side of his neck.

It feels so right, somehow, and it makes Liam remember how Louis had left marks all over him when the had fucked. 

“Lou, I don't think we should,” Liam whispers. He shivers when Louis traces his fingers on the swell of Liam´s stomach, the sensation of Louis´ hands and lips almost too much to handle.

“Why, babe? You want to, Li. I know you do,” Louis says, but he does as Liam asks and pulls his lips away from Liam´s neck. His hands are still on Liam though, under the shirt pushed up over Liam´s chest. Both his stomach and chest are exposed in the air, making his nipples hard in the cold air. When Louis pulls lightly at one of them Liam whines, rocking himself back against Louis´ hard dick.

“I kissed Niall, the other day. And I got off with Harry,” Liam blurts out. Liam thinks Louis should know. It's not right, for him not to know if they are going to do this.

“It's only Zayn left then, love – don't you think he should get a shot at you too? To make it fairer, I know you want him too,” Louis says teasingly. When Liam nods his agreement, Louis pull his head around to kiss him on the mouth, before pushing Liam´s joggers down his hips. He distracts Liam with kisses on the back of his neck, starting to jerk Liam off with, his thumb rubbing against Liam´s cockhead before pushing down again. 

Liam can feel Louis rocking his hips up against Liam´s arse, his hands alternates between gently tracing Liam´s stomach and pulling, pinching at his nipples. It makes it hard for Liam to think clearly. But even in this state he is confused by Louis´ words. He doesn't understand why Louis is talking about Zayn now. “What?”

“You should let him kiss you when he comes by later. You know he wants you too, right love?” Louis says, biting down on his neck, making Liam moan softly.

“You don't care?” He's so confused about what's going on. And a bit scared of what Louis is saying, it seems so unreal. But at the same time he wants all of his boys.

“We talked about it and decided that it's okay with us if you want us all. It's better to have you a little than not at all. We know you'll never pick one off us. Not really. And we know that you don't like when we fight over you. We can't make you upset now can we?” Louis says, 

“You talked about me?” Liam asks, then gets distracted by Louis´ hands, gently tracing Liam´s cock with his fingers, teasing him with light touches. Liam whines, wanting Louis to go back to jerking him off again.

“Hush now, love. Let me take care of you, love,” Louis murmurs, wrapping his whole hand around Liam´s cock again, letting Liam fuck up into it.

Liam makes his decision, mind blurry and unfocused, but he knows what he wants. He has no idea how this going to work, for him, for the boys and the babies. He wants them too much to resist.

“Yeah, okay. You can,” Liam answers.

He startles – hearing the door open and close – the sound pulling him out of the daze, trying to sit up so cover himself, but Louis keeps him pressed up against his chest. 

“Remember what I said, babe. It's okay to want him to, and because I want you to get what you want. I'll help you,” Louis tells him. He calls out to Zayn, still holding Liam´s prick in his hand. “We're in the living room. You can come back here. I've got a surprise for you.”

As Zayn walks around the corner, he comes to a sudden stop, having seen them on the couch. Liam waits for Louis to say something. He is not sure what to say, what Louis wants him to do. Liam thinks he probably looks obscene. Maybe he should be more ashamed but just the thought of Zayn seeing him like this makes his skin feel hot and tight.

“Come in here, Zayn,” Louis says. “You remember what we talked about the other day? The four of us all being with Liam. Well, he thinks it's okay if we share him.' Then he turns to Liam again. 'You want that, right babe?”

When Liam nods, his cheeks red and his breathing shallow, Zayn comes to stand in front of the sofa, at Liam´s feet, dropping down to his knees in from of Liam.

“You're going to put your mouth on his cock, Zayn?” Louis asks, his hand teasingly tracing Liam´s cock, from the head to the base, making it jump in his hand.

– – – 

Louis´ mouth is already back on Liam´s neck, pressing wet kisses on his hot skin when Zayn decides to give Liam what he wants. What Liam needs. Liam whines when Zayn´s mouth pushes down all the way to Louis´ hand, still on the base of Liam´s dick. Liam is making so much noise, he can hear himself, but he remembers that both Zayn and Louis had liked it when he was load, so he stops trying to hold back the moans and whimpers he can't help to make.

Between Zayn´s mouth and Louis´ hands on his body it doesn't take long to get Liam on the edge. He is desperate to get off, begging Zayn to let his come, begging Louis to get Zayn to let him come. But they don't let him, teasing him, almost letting him come before pulling back again. 

“Let me come, please,” Liam begs, leaning a bit harder into Zayn, who is behind him. Zayn´s hands are stroking up and down Liam´s back, only sometimes stroking his over his bum. He has been on the edge so long now. Both Louis and Zayn seems to like to tease Liam, keeping him on the edge, and keeping him there long. Not letting him come until they want him to. 

“Not yet, love – we are not done with you. It has been a long wait for us,” Louis says.

“You want to lie down, babe?” Zan asks. As always he is thinking about making it as comfortable as possible for Liam. Sometimes he can be a bit too much, with not wanting Liam to do things by himself. But he is right now, Liam needs to lie down. 

“Like, how do you want to do this?” Liam asks. He has never had sex with two persons at the same time and is a bit uncertain of what to do.

“You think you can be on your hands and knees?” Louis asks, obviously having thought about how this would work. “Think it would work with your stomach, love.”

“Yeah, I like that,” Liam says, moving to get on the bed. He is glad that Louis has a big bed, one that is big enough for the three of them. 

“That's good. Lie down on your back first Liam, need to prep you real good. You haven't gotten anything for awhile, right?” Zayn says.

Liam´s sex drive has been big the last month; he has felt so horny, alone in his bed at night. He keeps jerking off, thinking about all of the four boys, but he hasn't fingered himself for a few weeks, with his swollen belly it is too hard to do it. It annoys Liam, so much; he misses the feeling of being filled 

He lies down on the middle of the bed, waiting for them to join him. Watching Louis and Zayn pressed together. They are so close to each other, Louis whispering something to Zayn, something Liam can't hear. Zayn seems pleased with what Louis says, nodding and smiling, as Louis whispers. It almost looks like that he is kissing Zayn´s neck.

Louis pulls away from Zayn, turning to Liam. “Well then, we just needed to discuss how we should do this,” Louis explains. 

“We thought Louis could fuck you, on your hands and knees. And that you maybe could suck me off?” Zayn asks, climbing up on the bed. He lies down next to Liam, putting a kiss on Liam´s cheek while waiting on his reply. “ – I would like to get your pretty mouth on me again, Liam.” 

He wants that so much, just the thought of Louis pushing into him from behind as Zayn fucks his mouth, makes Liam shiver. Liam doesn't even have time to answer that yes he would like that, very much even before Louis turns away from him.

“Has he sucked you off already Zayn – that's unfair,” Louis grumbles.

“If you are nice, Louis. Maybe he'll do you too. Think about how pretty his lips will look after he has sucked us both,” Zayn says, making Liam whine. He would like to suck them off, both of them. Maybe at same time even.

“Yeah, it seems like you would like that too,” Louis says, smiling as he climbs up on the bed next to Liam. “But let us get this show on the road. We can do that another time. Up with your knees, and spread your legs.”

Liam is on his back, spreading his legs as he can. Zayn is helping him to hold one of his legs up, giving Louis more room between his legs. Zayn bends down to kiss Liam on the lips. His mouth is wet, and open against Liam´s. He is distracting Liam enough for him not to notice when Louis finds the lube and slicks his fingers up. As Louis rubs his fingertips against Liam´s hole, he does notice, his legs spasm, almost making Zayn loose his grip on Liam. 

“It's okay love. You're doing so good,” Louis tells him, pushing one of his fingers in – only the tip at first – teasing Liam by pushing in only a little bit before he pulls out and do it again. 

“Please, Louis. Want you so bad,” Liam pleads, before Zayn quiets him by kissing him again.

“Lou, stop teasing him. I know you want to get your dick in him, too,” Zayn says, and Liam is grateful that Zayn, at least, feels his desperation. 

“Yeah, okay then,” says Louis, pushing all of his finger into Liam, starting to fuck into him for real. Louis´ finger fucks into his arse, his body opening for him. It feels so good; Liam is feeling soft and relaxed from Zayn´s kisses. 

Three fingers in, Liam is literary writhing on the bed, he keeps trying to rock his body up onto Louis´ fingers. But Zayn holds him down, helping Louis set the pace. Liam moans when Louis pulls back a bit, before pushing back in again.

“Are you ready, Liam?” Zayn asks.

“I told you, so many times,” Liam says, and he has. He has begged them to get on with it, but to no good. 

Zayn and Louis helps him to get up on hands and knees. He can hear Louis move behind him as Zayn moves to kneel in front on Liam, sinking down a bit until his dick is at level with Liam´s mouth. Liam tries to shuffle forward to get it in his mouth, not wanting to wait any longer, but it's hard to move around. Soon, he gets what he wants as Zayn pushes the head of his cock past his lips. He lets Liam suck on the tip, getting a taste of him before pushing deeper. 

Louis rubs his dick against Liam´s hole, pressing the head inside. Liam doesn't know if he should try to move back against Louis, or forward against Zayn. Instead, he lets Louis and Zayn decide for him. Only staying still on his hands and knees as they fuck into him.

He feels so sensitive, every drag of Louis´ dick in him, making him tremble. Liam comes after only a couple of Louis´ deep thrusts; he is not able to hold it back any longer. He comes hard; he almost choking on Zayn´s dick, forgetting to breath for a moment. Zayn pulls out of Liam´s mouth and asks, “are you okay to keep going, babe. Not too sensitive?”

Liam wants them to keep fucking him; he hasn't felt this full in forever. No, he has never felt this full before. “No no, don't stop.”

Louis and Zayn go back to fucking him. Louis´ thrusts pushing him closer to Zayn, making him take Zayn deeper into his mouth, his whole body moving with Louis. Zayn is almost completely still, only slightly rocking back and forth. Zayn kneels in front on Liam, letting Louis push Liam forward, making him fuck himself onto Zayn´s cock. 

Liam can tell that Zayn in close, his breathing uneven, his dick leaking precome in his mouth. As he comes, his thrusts get more uncontrolled, but his hands on Liam´s cheeks keep him steady and in place. 

Zayn doesn't pull out when he comes, only pulling back a bit to not choke Liam with his come. Liam is mostly able to swallow it down, but some of his come dribbles out at the corners at Liam´s mouth. He is too distracted by Louis´ cock in his arse to concentrate on something else besides breathing, making it impossible for him to swallow it all.

Louis has stopped moving behind him; Liam tries to turn his head around and is able to see the way Louis is staring at Zayn. His eyes are big and dark. Liam pushes back against him, wanting him to move, to fuck Liam. 

“Uh, you feel so good. Li, can't believe it. Missed fucking you so much.” Louis´ voice is uneven; moans pushed out between the words, as he fucks into Liam. It doesn't take long before he comes too.

Zayn´s gentle hands help him to move around, lying down on sheets, trying to avoid the wet spot he left on them. “Sleep, please,” he says; his limbs feel so heavy, and his mind totally blank. 

“Okay, let me just get something to clean you off with,” Zayn says, pulling away from Liam´s hands to get him a flannel. 

Liam tries to answer, but he is too tired, falling asleep before Zayn gets back from the bathroom.

– – – 

As he wakes up, Liam feels disoriented and confused. He should be used to waking up in Louis´ bed, but there have never before been more than one person in bed with him. Zayn and Louis are lying on either side of Liam. Sometime during the night, they have taken hold of each other too, now holding hands over the swell of Liam´s tummy. The sight of them makes Liam´s heart hurt, it's almost bursting with love. 

He knows it's not totally conventional, what Louis had suggested, and what they had done last night. Liam can't even think about that without his cheeks heating up. But Liam feels happier than he has ever felt before, even if it feels a bit like something still is missing. 

On Louis, it had seemed as this wouldn't be a one-time-thing, that Liam could have them all. He doesn't understand how it's supposed to work, as you're only supposed to love one person. You are only supposed to, but that don't mean that Liam doesn't love all of them anyway. He's willing to try, and see if it works out, if it means he can be allowed to keep the boys, just for a little while. 

Louis is the first to wake up, of the two boys sleeping next to Liam. He presses a sloppy kiss on Liam´s cheek, before he is leaving Liam and Zayn tightly pressed together, warm under the covers.

Zayn takes his time to wake up, only grumbling and pushing more tightly against Liam, when he moves to get out of the bed. Louis had promised him tea and breakfast after all.

The three of them eating breakfast in Louis´ kitchen, feels right to Liam. He would have thought that it would be awkward, with them all there after having sex. But it's so nice. 

Liam wants it to always be like this.

– – – 

Liam feels happy and sated. Harry does his best always to try to keep Liam as relaxed and comfortable in his body as possible. Liam´s back is causing him problems, his swollen feet making it hard for him to move around too much. Harry gives Liam back-rubs, massaging his feet and making him tea. He is always keeping track of Liam´s needs and moods, doing his best to please him.

Liam would never have thought, when he found out he was pregnant, that it could be this good. He had feared that he would have to do it all by himself -- maybe with some help from his family -- never expected the boys to care so much for him, or for the babies growing in his belly. 

– – – 

Liam spends most nights in Louis´ bed, his own bed almost always empty. It's not big enough for him to share with his boys. He is almost never at home His mum has even stopped asking Liam where he's going, when he goes out. It's not always Louis who sleeps with him, but Liam is never alone in the bed. At least one of the other boys sleep with him, sometimes even two. 

– – – 

It's not just Liam that has gotten closer to all the boys. He can tell that they like each other on a whole different level now, maybe because they don't fight over Liam anymore, and have gotten a chance get to know each other too. It is a nice change, to have all his boys near him at once. Liam likes to not having to settle for one at a time, or maybe two he was lucky. 

They all spend most of their free time with Liam. 

Mostly spending time on the couch in Louis´ house, the one that they barely fit on, the five of them, watching films and playing video games. Liam likes it best when they all find a way to touch him, even if it gets jammed and warm, sitting so close together. 

Today Zayn is on his left side, leaning against his side. Harry next to him, with his arm over Zayn´s shoulders and his hand in Liam´s hair, massaging his head to help him with his headaches. 

Niall is on the floor, leaning against his legs and Louis; he's curled up on his side on Liam´s right side, his head on Liam´s belly and one of his hands in Niall´s hair. 

They are watching Toy Story 2, Liam´s choice of movie. These days, he only has to look at Harry and Zayn with sad eyes to get his way. Maybe he should feel bad, but they don't walk around the size of a house or need to pee every five minutes. Liam deserves to get his way sometimes. He knows it's probably easier for his boys anyway to just give in to Liam, his mood isn't exactly stable at the moment. He cries, and then he gets mad, but only for a short moment. When he realizes that he has been unfair to one of the boys, whoever got in the way of Liam´s temper tantrum, he gets sad. 

Liam can feel Louis talking to his stomach, something he has taken up doing the last few weeks. Most of the time, it's complete nonsense he says. At Liam´s last appointment with Jay, they had learned that the babies can recognise voices, and Liam thinks that's the reason Louis spends most their time together with his head on Liam´s stomach, talking about everything and about nothing at all. 

'If they kick you in the head, Lou. You've brought it on yourself.' Liam says. The babies get more and more active in his belly day by day, keeping Liam on his toes with their kicks and wriggles. 

“He already been kicked in the head too many times. It makes no difference,” Niall cackles, trying to move away from Louis´ hand, before he can get his revenge. 

“Yeah, well. I'm not the only one,” Louis says. He doesn't seem to be bothered enough to move away from his spot on the sofa. But Liam knows him, he will get his revenge sooner or later. 

“No, but we're not talking about Harry now. Are we?” Niall answers.

“Hey! What did I do?” Harry asks, looking a bit confused; probably wasn't paying attention before his name was mentioned. 

“You did do Liam last night; that's something,” Zayn says. “Lou told me he couldn't sleep because of you two, going at it.” 

“Yeah, it was real hard to sleep, being that hard and all. Liam sure had a nice time; it's hard not to get affected by that,” Louis says, making Liam blush. He knows he can be a bit loud, of course, Louis would hear even in the next room. 

“I told you, Louis. You could have joined us. Liam wouldn't have minded,” Harry says, winking at Liam. And he's right; Liam wouldn't have minded in case Louis had joined them. Even if Liam likes to spend time with them one and one, to get to focus from just one person, he likes it even more when they come to him in pairs. 

They have started to talk more and more openly, about what they all get up to with Liam in the bedroom. He doesn't mind; he really doesn't. It's nice to know that they still want him -- even when Liam knows he should feel the least attractive he ever -- with his swollen ankles and extra weight, not only his stomach either, but his whole body is bigger.

If it wasn't for all the compliments he gets, not only the dirty talk they all like to use, to get Liam to blush and stutter, but also soppy things like that he's beautiful and kind, Liam is sure he would feel a lot less attractive. 

The only problem is that it always makes him feel horny, when they talk about him. It is something he thinks they know, and use pretty well to their advantage. Like now, when Liam can feel himself getting turned on, his dick starting to rise in his joggers. Not only from them talking around him, but also from his memories of the night before with Harry. 

He tries to stop thinking about sex, they are watching a film made for kids; it doesn't feel like the best time to have dirty thoughts. But it can't be helped now; Liam can't stop the excitement running through his veins. He knows that there are no way he's going to be able to hide his arousal from the boys. They are practically on top of him. 

Liam knows his boys well by now. It only takes a few minutes before Liam can feel Louis shift around on his thighs, where his head now is, having slipped of Liam´s stomach during his little fight with Niall. 

“Are you getting a little bit excited, Liam,” Louis says, his voice teasing him, but his eyes are warm. “Are you thinking about me jerking off to the sounds of Harry fucking you?” 

Liam wasn't. It hasn't even crossed his mind. Now, it's everything Liam can think about, and it doesn't help him trying to will his erection to go down. 

“I wasn't, but now I am. Thanks for that, Lou,” Liam answers. He has learnt that lying to Louis isn't worth it; he can tell if Liam is lying, and like to make him regret ever thinking about doing so. Often by keeping Liam on the edge, not letting him come before he has begged Louis, over and over again, to let him come. 

“You should think about it,” Zayn says, placing a light kiss on Liam´s neck. “I wouldn't mind jerking off to the sounds of Harry fucking you.”

“I'm pretty sure you have done that already, Zayn,” Liam says and leans back, tilting his head back to let Zayn know that he should keep on kissing Liam´s neck. 

Zayn does know how to read Liam by now, always has been more or less. Liam lets out a low moan as Zayn puts his lips back on Liam´s neck. His skin is so sensitive, even more than normal because of all the extra hormones in his body. 

Liam can hear Niall twist around on the floor in front of him, and he can feel his hands settle on Liam´s thighs, running them along the inseam of his joggers.

“Liam, can you shuffle down a bit? Lean back a bit more, against Zayn,” Niall asks. When Liam nods, Zayn helps him get to the position Niall asked for him to be in. 

“That is good, Liam,” Niall praises him. “Louis will need the extra place to be able to suck you off, babe.”

“What –“ Liam asks, his head already foggy with arousal and heat. They have never done it, with all of them being there. Mostly it was only Liam and one more, sometimes they were three but never more. 

“You want his mouth on your cock, yeah?” Niall asks, and Liam never stops to be surprised by the mouth on Niall. 

He feels his body relax even more into Zayn, letting out a low moan when Zayn bites down on his neck. “Yeah, please,” Liam begs, not knowing who he asks, just needing someone to touch him.

Niall helps Liam sitting up, and when he pulls Liam´s joggers down his dick slaps up against his swollen belly, already all the way hard and wet at the tip. 

Liam is very sure that that he never will be bored of Louis´ mouth on his dick. It's almost too much for him to handle; the soft, wet heat is surrounding Liam´s dick over and over. Louis can't take his dick very deep in this position, not with Liam´s stomach in the way, but his hand covers what his mouth can't. And the way Louis sounds, the low and wet moans he lets out, makes it even harder for Liam to keep back his orgasm. Liam´s hand is holding on, tightly, to Zayn´s thigh, he knows he probably is leaving bruises on Zayn´s skin, but he can't let go.

Zayn is still kissing his neck, and one of his hands are on Liam´s belly the whole time. But Liam can tell he's a bit distracted, and when Zayn bites down a bit harder than he, usually, does, he turns to Zayn to see what's going on. It's not that Liam doesn't like it. Louis can be a bit rough with Liam, and he likes that. It's just that he's not used to Zayn biting him the way Louis likes to do.

Liam is surprised to see that Harry´s hand is in Zayn´s pants, jerking him off with short pulls. Harry´s other hand wrapped over his own dick, still trapped his pants. When Harry sees Liam looking at him, he gives him cheeky smile, nodding at Niall with his head as if to tell Liam to look at Niall instead. Liam does what Harry tells him to; he has always been good at taking directions from his boys. 

At his feet Niall has pulled his pants down, one of his hands are in Louis´ hair, guiding Louis´ mouth on Liam's dick. Niall uses his other hand to jerk himself off with, the rosy head of his dick poking out of his hand when he pulls down, making Liam´s mouth salivating. He never gets enough of Niall´s dick in his mouth. He wants it now. Later, he can maybe suck him off.

He is shocked that he has missed almost everything going on around him, but then Louis does something particularly clever with his tongue, and how is Liam supposed to think when Louis does things like that. 

Liam knows Louis likes to swallow, so does Liam, but he still tries to warn him before he comes. It doesn't feel right not to. Louis works him through it with his mouth, keeps sucking and licking at Liam´s dick until Liam pushes his head away, too sensitive to take any more friction.  
Liam got no energy left in his body, hoping the boys don't mind him not helping them out; they seem to handle it pretty well without him.

Louis, now finished with Liam, clambers down from the sofa to get to Niall. Liam likes the look of the two of them together, getting each other off with their hands and mouths. It's nice, to lie there with his boys around him, even if they don't pay Liam any attention at the moment. 

– – – 

As Liam gets bigger, he tries to avoid places where there are too many people. 

He hates to be in the way, and his big belly tends to be in the way, especially in shops or on the bus. But it is most of all because people stare and talk behind his back. Liam knew from the beginning that he would become the thing everybody would gossip about, he just hopes his mum doesn't get too much trouble because of him. She hasn't said anything, but knowing her, she probably wouldn't say anything even if she did get shit because of him. She would never want to make it any harder on Liam. 

That nobody knows who the father is, seems to be what's causing most fuss. And of course, the fact that he lives with Louis. It probably would have been less talk, if Louis weren't involved, but Liam wouldn't change it for the word, he rather has that people talk about him than not having Louis. He knows the gossip is something make the boys fiercely protective of him, but that doesn't make it any better. 

The more they stare people down, or talk back, the worse it gets.

Liam thinks it's only a question of time before someone new comes around and does something even more scandalous. It will get better. 

Liam shouldn't have been expecting Louis, or any of the really, to drop the fact that Liam hides because of his fear for what people are saying about him, and his babies. 

“Liam, come on – you can't be here all the time. You need to go out, and do something,” Louis says, shaking his head at Liam when he tries to hide under the pillow. “No, that won't do. We are going to go to a nice place, have some food and then we'll go back here and have some more fun.”

“I don't want to, Lou. People are always staring at me, and talking about me. I don't like it,” Liam mumbles. 

“We are going out, Liam. Or you can get yourself off tonight, we had plans for you, something you would have liked really much.” Louis tries to bride him into going, knowing he can't get Liam out of the house any other way.

Liam knows that Louis will give in eventually, even if he tells Liam right now that he won't do anything with him. Louis would punish himself too otherwise, and he is smarter than that. But Liam is kind of curious now, about the plan they have for him. “Yeah. If you want to, we can do it. But, it's not just you and me then?”

“It will be all of us, love. It will be fun.” Louis smiles at him, allowing Liam to pull him down next to him, kissing him back eagerly when Liam presses a kiss to his mouth.

– – – 

The restaurant is far nicer than he thought it would be. He feels a bit out of place with his joggers and t-shirt, but getting dressed in something else impossible by now.

It's all very nice, even if they do get a lot of attention. Maybe it is because none of them really are following the dress-code. Liam is still in ratty clothes, and the other don't have an excuse, they are just too lazy to bother to dress up, not counting Zayn, who looks as perfect as ever. Liam thinks they all look good, no matter what they wear. 

Liam wouldn't want them to look, or act any other way. 

Niall is directly next to him on the right, and Harry sits by his left side. Both Zayn and Louis had complained about not being allowed to sit next to him, mostly for show. But they still had caused a minor scene, making people look weirdly at them.

Louis has his foot on Liam´s leg, rubbing his bare foot along it, making Liam shiver. He has a hard time concentrating on what Zayn is saying. “Huh? Sorry, got a bit distracted. What did you say, Zayn?”

“I said that it was nice that you agreed to come out, we know that you maybe feel a bit uneasy about being out. ”Zayn says, pausing to look at Louis, who is smirking at Liam while he continues to rub his foot up his leg. He has slumped down in the chair, his foot now almost in Liam´s lap. “Louis – what are you doing?”

“Nothing, he is doing nothing at all,” Liam says. He doesn't know if he wants Louis to keep on touching him, or if he wants him to stop. “And, I had no choice really. Louis told me I had to, or I wouldn't get to do something. Like, I don't now what exactly, but it felt like it was something fun.”

Niall looks down, putting his hand on the inside of Liam´s thigh. “Yeah, no one believe you, about Lou. He always does something, right? But, you are right about it being something fun that we have planned for you tonight.”

“Fun for all of us, babe,” Harry says, making Liam blush. He knows what they are talking about, at least he thinks so. They haven't done that since the time on the sofa, not all of them together. Liam hasn't dared to push, feeling a bit unsure if it was something they all wanted, even if Liam never felt more loved than when he was surrounded by all his boys. 

“You want to, right?” Zayn asks, smiling gently at Liam. ”You can always tell us no, no matter what.”

Liam nods, feeling eager already, and Niall´s hand on his thigh and Louis´ feet making his skin feel hot. “No, I don't want to say no. Like, you have no idea how much I want it.”

“We do know, Li. Fucking believe it, we know. We talked about it, about being with you, all of us,” Louis says, too loud in the crowded restaurant. Liam thinks the man who is sitting at the table next to them, is staring at them. But it can also be that it's quite obvious that they are on a date, all of them. Thay keep touching him, more or less inappropriate, and all of them have kissed his cheek.

Liam has a great time, in the end, it doesn't matter that people stare at him. The boys make him not care about, having him laugh and smile the whole evening. He can't believe how lucky he is to have them all.

– – – 

When they come back to Louis´ house, Liam stands in the living room, feeling a bit unsure about what to do. Usually, he doesn't feel that way around them anymore, but it feels special tonight, with all of them being there. He can see Niall smiling a Harry, saying something quietly in his ear. Zayn and Louis are also talking; their heads close together as they whisper. Liam doesn't want to wait any longer, if they just are going to talk; he can go to bed by himself. 

As Liam walks away, he can hear them get silent behind him. “Wait! Where are you going?” Louis calls after him.

Liam has his pants down his knees, when they come into the bedroom, blushing when he realizes that they are all standing there watching him. “You were so slow – I didn't want to wait, I thought this was what you were talking about earlier?” Liam asks, wondering if he got it all wrong.

“Oh, no. We did mean that! But you know, it's a bit to talk about – don't you think?” Zayn asks, walking up to Liam, kneeling by his feet to help him get his pants off. 'We want to so much, we told you earlier didn't we?'

Liam is the only one naked, all of them still wearing all their clothes. His skin feels so sensitive everywhere they touch him. Zayn´s hands are on his thighs, and Niall has his hands on Liam´s back, dipping low when he trails them down towards his arse. Not one of them doing anything else, then teasing him, looking at him. 

“Come on. Do something, please,” Liam begs.

'Someone is eager. You have to tell us what you want.' Louis says. He has his hand in Zayn´s hair, stroking his finger through it over and over.

'Anything. I want anything.' Liam says. There are too many things to choose from – he wants it all.

Harry comes up beside Liam, pressing a light kiss on his neck. “That won't do, Li. Tell us now. Do you want Zayn´s mouth on you? He is pretty on his knees, isn't he?” 

Liam nods, letting himself lean into Niall, who is behind him. He can feel Zayn´s hot breath, tensing up when Zayn licks at the head of his dick. “Oh, fuck. Zayn, please.”

“You will get what you want, love. Don't you worry,” Harry murmurs into Liam´s ear, making Liam shiver when he bites at the skin behind his ear. 

Niall is hard against his arse; Liam can feel him push his dick up against him. He doesn't know if he should push back against Niall, or forward into Zayn´s hot, wet mouth. He wants to do both. “Take them off, please. Take your clothes off,” Liam says, not wanting to be the only one naked, needing to feel Niall´s skin against his own. 

“Let med help, Niall,” Louis says, his hands leaving Liam to help Niall get his clothes off. Soon, both Niall and Louis have their focus on him, pressing him against him. Louis´ dick drags against Liam´s skin, as he makes Liam turn his head, pulling him into a kiss. Zayn sucks him into his mouth, rubbing his tongue on the underside of Liam´s cock. 

He can feel himself getting close; it hasn't been long, but there are so many hands on him. It feels like he's on fire, everywhere they touch him. He pulls away from Louis´ mouth, needing to breath, just for a moment. 

He must try to get himself under control. “I'm so so close,” Liam moans. “I want you all to come too.”

“We will, but you first. Then you are going to help us get there, love,” Louis, says. His hand is still in Zayn´s hair, guiding him on Liam´s dick. 

Liam can't say anything more; he just whines as Zayn takes him deep into his throat. He comes, pushing forward into Zayn. His legs get weak, trembling under him as he comes, hard into Zayn´s mouth. Zayn pulls off, when he has finished coming, smiling big at Liam. His lips are so lovely; red a swollen, making Liam want to kiss him. “Come up here, please.”

Liam, finally, is kissing Zayn, mapping out the taste of himself in his mouth. He is so distracted he forgets about all of them, even with Niall´s cock still against rubbing against him. He lets out a shocked gasp, pulling away from Zayn, when Harry takes his hand, guiding it to his crotch. “Don't forget about the rest of us, babe.”

“We should get on the bed. Bet you are tired,” Harry says, moaning as Liam squeezes his hand around Harry´s shaft. Liam nods, letting him push him onto the bed. He laughs, as they tumble into bed after him, too many people to properly fit on one bed. “Shut it, Li. It isn't funny,” Harry says. He was, of course, the one making most of an arse of himself, almost falling off the bed.

Niall and Louis is making out next to him, letting out wet moans as they touch each other, Louis pulling Niall almost on top of himself. Liam can't tear his eyes from them. They are so pretty. He has no idea how long he sits there, staring at them. But Harry makes an impatient noise. Liam turns back to him, giggling to himself as he realizes that he did forget that he had started to get Harry off before. “Oh... Sorry.”

He takes Harry´s dick into his hand, rubbing his thumb at the slit, feeling a drip of precome leak out. Harry moans, pushing his dick up into Liam´s fist. As Liam looks over at Zayn, he sees him looking, his eyes fixated on Harry´s dick. 

Zayn makes a small noise – an impatient huff – pushing his hand down into his own lap, starting to jerk off with fast pulls. 

Liam hears Niall and Louis behind him, getting louder and louder as they rut against each other. Liam knows how all of them sound before they are going to come, and now he knows, they are all so close. He wants to watch them, but he can't let either Zayn och Harry out of his sight. 

Niall is the first to come, letting out a long groan as he does. “Oh, fuck.” Louis whines, coming almost directly after Niall. When Liam turns his head around, he can see them kiss, appearing to be lost in a soft kiss. 

Harry leaks precome steadily, getting wetter and wetter in Liam´s hand. Liam knows he is close too. “Are you going to come? I want you too?” Liam asks. Harry nods, sweat trailing down his heaving chest. It doesn't take long before he comes, leaving wet stripes on Liam´s skin. When Harry has slumped back against the sheets, Liam turns to Zayn instead. “Please come up here, Zayn?” 

Zayn stops jerking off, climbing up to lie down between him and Louis. It is a tight fit, but it works as Liam now can get his hand on Zayn´s dick. It only takes a few pulls, before Zayn also comes. 

Liam is so wet, having both his, Zayn´s and Harry´s come on him. He feels so loved, with all his boys around him. Liam always wants it to be this way.

– – – 

Liam keeps putting off to have the talk, about the boys, with his mum. He has been a bit afraid to tell her; he doesn't want her to think badly of him. But it finally happens one day when he and Niall are in the kitchen with her. It happens because Niall forgets to keep his mouth to himself – forgets that maybe he shouldn't be kissing Liam in front of his mum.

Niall is making them tea, and Liam is sitting on a chair in the kitchen to keep him company, his feet too sore for him to be able to walk around. Liam´s mum is also in the kitchen; she has taken a liking to Niall´s cooking. Also, she's glad both him and Harry keep doing her work in the kitchen. 

“It's good. Yeah?” Niall asks him, putting the spoon in front of Liam to try. 

Liam knows it is good even before he tries; it always is, humming softly to himself as he tastes the soup. “Love it, Niall.” He gets soft and loving kiss in return. He doesn't think about his mum being there, responding to the kiss automatically, used by now to his boys soft kisses and touches. He remembers where he is, when he hears his mum´s shocked gasp, realising what he's doing in front of his mum and with who.

“Ops,” Niall says, blushing. “I didn't think for a moment – sorry, Liam.”

“I thought you might be in a relationship with Louis? Because of you sleeping there most of the time – “ his mum says. “Or maybe Zayn, with him holding your hand all the time.”

'”Mum – maybe we should sit down. You and me on the sofa, yeah?” Liam asks, thinking that he might as well tell his mum everything now. It's time.

“Do you want me to come, Liam?” Niall asks him. 

And Niall might know the most already, but Liam thinks both he and his mum are going to cry. They do have that in common at the moment, and he rather not let Niall see that. 

“You can stay here, Niall. And get tea ready?” Liam asks, smiling at him. He wants Niall to know that he is glad that Niall offered.

When he gets to the living room, his mum is already sitting on the sofa. He is so annoyed about his body not doing what he wants, annoyed about how slow he is. He is so tired of everything taking longer and longer to do. Liam sits down next to his mum, trying to get as comfortable as possible, something that is easier said than done with his swollen belly and legs. 

“I guess, you have some things you want to ask, mum?” Liam asks, making himself ready of what's to come. He tries to tell himself that his mum won't hate him for this.

“The fact that you never told me who the father is, Liam. It's because you don't know who it is, right?” she asks Liam, straight to the point as his mum always tends to be. When he thinks about it, Liam is surprised she hasn't asked before now.

“Yes, that's right. I don't know who it is. We will do a paternity test when they are born. To see, who it is,” Liam explains. 

“And I guess that there are four people it could be?” she asks, and when Liam nods she keeps on talking. “Have you been involved with them the whole time? I think they weren't around before you told me about your pregnancy, or were you just afraid to tell us about them?” 

“No, it's not easy to explain this mum. Like, even harder to you because you're me mum,” Liam says. He can feel the tears threatening to burst out at any moment. 

Why is this part so hard to admit? She already knows he had sex, Liam is pregnant for fuck´s sake. 

“Me, and the rest of your family will love you. No matter what, love! Even if I can say, that I maybe won't understand or be able to take everything in.”

“I didn't know any off them. It only happened once, with them each. And it was with only a few days in between – that's why I can't say which one of them that's the father.”

“Oh, I guess I should have expected that.” His mum says, appearing to be a bit shocked. But she doesn't seem mad, even if she cries. But then again, she always does nowadays. “And now. What's going on now, with you and them?” 

“It's complicated, mum,” Liam says. “I do have a relationship, kind of, with all of them.”

“And they know, about each other?” his mum asks. Liam knows it's logical to think that they wouldn't know about each other, it's not usual is it? But it still hurts that his mum thinks that Liam would do that, think that he would go behind all their backs and cheat on them.

“Yeah, mum. They do, it's all okay,” Liam says. It is good, at the moment, they have settled into a nice and comfortable routine, the five of them. 

“Are you okay with all of this?” Liam asks. He needs to know that he has his mum´s support, if he's going to be able to continue with this.

“I can't say that I understand, Liam – but, I have had a feeling that something been up between you and the boys. They are not exactly subtle around you.” She is crying, as Liam predicted, but she's also smiling. “Also, I think Niall is a bit nervous in the kitchen. Maybe you should go tell him that everything is okay.”

Dinner is a bit awkward, after all coming out to his mum about his relationship with Louis, Zayn, Niall and Harry wasn't something Liam thought he would do before dinner. But he is glad it finally happened, it's a big relief to know that his mum is okay with everything.

Niall leaves Liam on the couch later that evening, tired, well fed, and satisfied. He gives Liam a gentle kiss, once again in front of Liam´s mum. This time, Liam doesn't mind that Niall does it. It feels safe and nice.

When Harry comes around the next day, he greets Liam with a soft kiss on his lips, in front of Liam´s mum. The news about that his mum was okay with them all being with Liam, obviously traveled fast when Niall had left Liam on the couch. 

– – – 

Liam knows the situation, the life they are living, with all focus on Liam and the babies on the way, sometimes must be hard on Niall, Zayn, Louis and Harry. But they never had said anything, never complained or questioned Liam´s choices.

The fights they sometimes do have, it all has been about small things. Stupid things. Things like who had forgotten to buy tea, even if they all said Louis should be the one responsible for it, with it being his house they were at. Louis didn't agree about it being his responsibility. 

The fight Liam falls into with Harry, it isn't about trivial things like tea, or who it was that forgot to clean up. They don't scream at each other, but it still hurts Liam more than any of the screaming matches he has had with Louis have done. It starts with something as simple as Harry making an off hand comment about it's high time to start talking about names for the babies. 

“Don't you think we should wait until we knows who the father is?” Liam asks. It might be something he has spent a lot of time thinking about already, while looking in all the baby books his family have gotten him. Liam hasn't made any decision, in the end he always has been thinking that it had to wait, until they all know. 

“We can't do that, Liam! We don't know until weeks after they have been born,” Harry says, appearing to be upset with Liam. 

Liam does know this, the blood work will take some time, and maybe it will be a bit weird to call them baby one and baby two until then. But they will have to deal. “Why are you upset? We have to make do, until we know for sure.” 

“Why do you think I'm upset, Liam?” Harry asks. 

“I have no idea. Wouldn't ask otherwise.” He really doesn't. He thought Harry was happy with the arrangement they have. He thought they all were.

“I'm scared out off my mind, Liam. And it is not because the reason you might think,” Harry says. Liam can tell that he chooses his words carefully, probably not wanting to upset Liam more than he has to. “All I can think of is what if the babies aren't mine?”

“You've known from the start that they might not be yours,” Liam says. 

“Yeah, we all have known and at first it was fine, but now that I've got to be a part of everything its so much more real. Right now, you allow us all to have a small part of you, and of the babies. But we all know that everything will change when the babies come. What about those of us who didn't make you pregnant, Liam.”

“Like, what do you want me to say, Harry?” It all feels hopeless to him now, as if he has been living in a happy bubble for the last few weeks. He's in a relationship with four boys, at the same time as he's pregnant, with one of them. Liam hasn't even thought about what he would do after the babies are born. 

“I want you to tell me that it all will be fine, Liam. But I know you won't do that. Because you have no idea what to do either,” Harry says, looking so upset. It makes Liam feel like he is about to cry too.

“It's not like this is something that happens every day, of course I have no idea what to do,” Liam says. “I'm just trying to do what're best for the babies. I love them so much, and they're not even here yet. I can't be selfish and think about me now, you know that.”

“Sometimes you're allowed to be a little bit selfish, Liam,” Harry exclaims. 

Liam just wants to hug him. Harry looks so sad. He wants to tell Harry everything will be okay. But he can't do that, because Liam doesn't know if it will be. He doesn't know that at all. 

“No – I'm not. Harry, not right now. Can you please go? I need to think, and I want to be alone,” Liam says, wanting Harry to leave before he starts to cry.

 

When Harry leaves he tries to hug Liam, but Liam doesn't want him to and shies away from Harry. He does it even when he knows that it probably hurts Harry more than it would hurt Liam to let Harry hug him. 

If Liam hadn't given in to his feelings for the boys, they wouldn't be in this mess at all. 

– – – 

Liam knows he has no alternative to what he's going to do; he has made his decision. The boys will be sad, probably angry with him. But it might be for the best; it will be easier for them to move on, if they hate him. Easier for them to move on from Liam. Hopefully, the father of his babies still wants to be a part of their life. 

“I don't like this, Liam. Whenever you do this – every time asks us to come around. With you acting all tense, it's always something big,” Louis says. And he's right; Liam probably has been acting weird since they all arrived, avoiding their hugs and not sitting down on the couch, pacing around the room instead. 

“It has come to my mind that I haven't been thinking, and I've been very selfish the last few weeks. The thing, the relationship, I have with all of you. I haven't really been thinking what it would mean after the babies are born. What it would mean for the babies,” Liam rambles. 

He can see that Harry already knows why he asked them all to come around. His eyes are wet, and he's shaking his head at Liam, as if to tell Liam not to do it, but Liam has made his mind up. He must do this. 

“Please, Liam. Don't do this,” Harry begs him, but Liam can't give in now. They all will be sad for awhile, but they get over him. He knows they will -- they will have each other at least.

“What? Why are you sad? Liam, why is Harry sad?” Niall asks, taking Harry´s hand in his own hand. He is trying to comfort him, even if he has no idea why Harry is sad.

“He's going to break up with us,” Harry says, not letting Liam continue with his planned speech.

“Why would you say that, Harry?” Zayn asks; his voice disbelieving. “Why would you do that, Liam?”

“No, he's right. I had a talk with Harry a couple of days ago. And I realised that I've been too happy really, to think what this all would mean in a couple of weeks – you can't be in a relationship with four people,” Liam says. He's crying now, and he can see that both Harry and Niall also are having a hard time keeping the tears away. 

“But, what about the babies?, Louis asks, appearing confused. “ – and, you live at my place. You know that, right?”

“Yes, Louis – that's it. What about the babies? I must put them first, and that's why I got to do this.' Liam says. 'And I'll get my things, me mum and dad can help me.” 

“Liam. You know you don't have to do this,” Niall says, still trying to make him change his mind. 

“Niall, he made his choice. It's nothing we can do now. We should leave,” Zayn mutters, it's obvious to Liam that he is angry. He only does mutter or mumble when he's angry, never shouting or yelling like Louis or Liam do.

But he has never been mad at Liam before, only at people that treated Liam badly. One time a shopkeeper that had been rude to Liam, another time Andy when he called Liam a slag. Andy had been joking of course, but Zayn had been so mad. Louis had been on his way over to hit Andy when he heard about it afterwards, before Liam manages to calm him down too. They all are so protective of Liam, but they won't be any longer.

Liam breaks down before they're even out the door, and he can feel them pause, looking at him. But after a few minutes he can hear the door close, and he's alone at last. 

– – – 

Liam hasn't left his bed for days. His mum brings him food and takes care of him, and he can tell she's confused about the boys not having visited for days. Louis was right about the fact that Liam has been staying most night at his house. It must tell her so much about what has happened, just him sleeping at home.

He is kind of surprised that the boys hasn't tried to contact him. It hurts more than it should; he knows he shouldn't expect them to call him. He is the reason that they aren't around any longer. The pain in his chest feels so big, like he has a hole where his heart should be. Liam is thankful for the babies in his stomach; they are the only comfort he has at the moment. Luckily he always will have them, no matter what. 

“Liam, love. I've waited for you to get better. But you're still as sad, if not more than before. We're going to talk about what's wrong.” his mum says, from where she is sitting on the edge of Liam´s bed.  
“It's nothing to talk about, mum.” He hopes that she will drop it. That she will let him sleep, or try to sleep at the very least. Liam is going to feel better soon; he just needs to get used to being without his boys. He will get used to not having Louis´ sharp wit around him, Harry´s weird humour, Niall´s cheeky smiles, Zayn´s soft smiles.

He hurts because he is missing them, but most of all he hurts because he knows he has caused them all pain. It is something he never intended to do when he got involved with them. 

Back then, it had felt so easy.

“Liam, you have barely left your bed for days. It's time we talk about this. And I guess it has something to do with your boys? I haven't seen them around here for days, and that haven't happened since this all started,” she says with a soft voice. 

“They are not my boys any longer,” Liam says, starting to cry. 

“What do you mean, Liam? Why aren't they your boys?” his mum asks him.

“It's all over. And now they all hate me, mum,” Liam sobs. “They probably don't want anything to do with the babies now, and it's all my fault.” 

“How is it your fault, Liam?” she asks, softly stroking his face. “And I'm sure they don't hate you, or your babies.” 

“I broke it off with them. I had to – I didn't think before,” Liam says, almost not able to get the words out because of the tears running down his face. “What we'd do when we know who the father is. I never thought about what it would mean, mum.” 

“Does it make any difference, Liam?” she asks, clearly confused about the reasons of the breakup. “You don't love them any less, do you?”

“Of course not, mum. But it doesn't make it right.”

“I can't say I always understand your relationship, love. But I know I am happy when you are happy. You're my son, and you're carrying my grandchildren, and you've been so happy the whole time you have been with them. I't can't be wrong if it makes you happy,” his mum tells him, still using a gentle and soothing voice. She is till trying to comfort him, being a far better mum than Liam feels he deserves at the moment. 

“Liam, I can't tell you what to do. But I think you need to consider what you want, for yourself and for your children. And maybe you should talk to the boys about what they want.” After those words, his mum sits with him in silence – letting him cry – only holding his hand and being there for him. 

– – – 

The talk Liam had with his mum; it makes Liam think maybe everything has happened too fast. Maybe he hasn't been thinking clearly. He wants to blame the hormones, but Liam knows he can't. Liam is responsible for his actions, for not having talked to anyone, not about his dreams, or fears or anything that had to do with the future.

It had all been easier to not think, to live in this fantasy world, where nothing he did would make any difference in the long run. Liam knows better now, everything he does make a difference, on his life, the boys life, and on his children´s life. 

Liam regrets a lot of things about the last months, but mostly he regrets not talking more to the people around him. The questions his mum asked him, makes Liam think that it might be that he was too hasty in his decision. Maybe everything didn't need to change in the first place.

Liam didn't think about all the love he would loose. What it would mean for him, but most and for all for his babies. He doesn't want them growing up without all the joy the boys can give. Liam is sure he will fail – that they won't forgive him. But he has to try, for the babies growing in his belly. He must do what he should have done when he first got scared; he must try to talk to them, to see if they can work through it all. 

He thinks it will be hard, and he doesn't feel he deserves for them to forgive him. But he will try to make it right again.

– – – 

Standing on Louis´ doorstep Liam wishes he could undo what he has done. He wishes that he could undo the pain he caused the boys he loves. He can't. He can only go forward, and try to explain himself, hoping that they will forgive him. He understands if none of them wants to have a relationship with him again, but he hopes that they at least will consider to be his friend. If not right now, sometime in the future. 

He stands there for what feels like hours, but it's probably more likely a couple of minutes. Still, his body aches and his feet hurt, with him only having a little more than a month left of the pregnancy, he is big for real now. He tries to build up the courage to face Louis, thinking about what to say.

But before he feels ready the door opens, Louis´ looking back at him, from the other side of the doorstep. Louis looks so tired. “Don't just stand there, Liam. You look like you're about to burst, come in and sit down,” he says. 

“How did you know I was here? I didn't tell you I would come here,” Liam asks.

“You're not exactly silent, when you move. You've gotten pretty big.”

Liam didn't think Louis would be this nice, if a bit too short, to him. But he's sure that will change when they are inside, behind closed doors. But Liam´s feet are hurting, sitting down sure sound nice. He came here to talk to Louis, and he's prepared to get yelled at. He might as well get it over with. 

“I'm sorry, about lots of things,” is the first thing Liam says, when he finally is sitting on the sofa.

“I haven't told you that I lied, a bit. Or maybe you should say that I didn't tell you the whole truth. When you came to mine after your first appointment with my mum, when we still fought all then time?” Louis says, stopping himself. As if to see if Liam knows which time he talks about. 

“Yes, I remember,” Liam confirms. How would Liam be able to forget about that? 

“You asked me if I was angry with you, and I said weren't,” Louis reminds him. “Well, I was. Not only because you obviously liked more if one of the others were the father, but also because you left me.” 

“I thought you would want me to. And you know by now that I was a bit ashamed about what I did with Harry too. And yes you don't need to say it, I know by now that I have no reason for being ashamed,” Liam says, because they have been over that so many times before.

“Babe, maybe you should stop thinking so much. It feels like half our problems, are problems because you act before thinking anything through,” Louis says.

“Yeah, I talked to me mum. And I'm aware of that now,” Liam admits. “Or, she came to talk to me. I was a bit sad, I guess.” 

A bit sad, can't be any further from the truth. Liam has never felt so much sadness, and pain as he has been feeling after the breakup. “No, I've been very sad. A bit sad is a stupid thing to say.” 

“It's not all your fault, Liam – we all should have talked more, before we started this thing. About all of us together. We were just so glad that you finally wanted us, too,” Louis says.

“Do you think we could go back? That you'll forgive me.” Liam hopes he will say yes, it feels like it might be okay. 

“I miss you so much, Liam. And I miss the other boys too, much more than I thought I would. I'd do anything to be able to have you all back,” Louis says. 

“You haven't seen them?” Liam is surprised that Louis hasn't talked to the boys; they had all been so close in the end.

“You are the glue that keep us together. You are the reason we all met in the first place, it would have been wrong to continue on without you,” Louis explains. 

“I want it to be all of us too. I don't know what to do if one of you says no,” Liam says. 

“Don't know if the rest of the boys will be as easy to convince. But you need to talk to them. I feel guilty about the way I pushed you into this. In a way, this is my fault too – they are probably more upset with you than I am.” Louis tells him.

“I missed you so bad. Is it okay if I sleep here? Just sleep! I haven't been sleeping the past few days. Me bed is all too empty without one of you,” Liam asks, feeling shy and unsure – it's a long time since he has felt that way around Louis. 

“Yeah, we can do that,” Louis says, taking his hand. He helps Liam to get up from the couch, and leads him to his bed. 

When Liam is bundled up in the sheets, curled up on the side, his stomach being too big for him to lie any other way. He is feeling uncertain whether Louis will get into the bed with him or not. But Liam doesn't have to wonder for long, as Louis takes off his clothes, leaving his pants on, crawling down next to Liam. 

“Do you know what to say, to the boys?” Louis asks. 

“Some, yeah. But mostly I'm going to beg on my knees for them to forgive me. Or at least think about forgiving me – ” Then with afterthought he says “– thank you for that, by the way, I really didn't think you would forgive me, I've been so selfish and I would understand if you hadn't done it.” 

“I'm selfish too, love. I don't want to be without you, that's why,” Louis states.  
– – – 

Liam is feeling more well rested than before. He now feels prepared to talk to the three remaining boys. He's not sure about who he's going to talk to next, who might be most mad at Liam. He wants to get the hardest part done first. He doesn't know what to do if one of them says no. He's not sure he could carry on the relationship with only three of them. It feels wrong to Liam to leave any of them out. 

He had been sure it would be Louis that would be the hardest to convince, and now he doesn't know anything at all about how anyone will react. Liam decides he will talk to the boys in the order he met them, not counting Louis of course.

Harry lives at home, and Liam has met both his mum and sister, and he can admit to himself that he might be a bit scared of meeting them now. He did hurt Harry, and he's sure that they hate him now, they are both very protective of Harry, as they should be. His best shot must be to go to be the bakery. Hopefully, Harry will be there. 

Liam doesn't drive, not even having a licence. Now, with his big belly, he would never be able to drive, even if he had one. Liam walking there isn't an option either; his feet would kill him before he even gets there, which means asking his mum to drive him again. 

– – – 

His mum is still waiting in the car, in case Harry isn't at work, or if things goes south and he needs to leave.

Liam opens the door, nauseous with worry, and when he sees Harry behind the counter, he doesn't know if he's relieved that Harry is there or not. Harry looks up when the doorbell jingles, and the shock to see Liam is evident on his face. 

“What are you doing here?” Harry asks, looking uncertain and uncomfortable. Liam is so ashamed of himself, to have been to made Harry, who is lovely and open minded, this hesitant. 

“I need to talk to you. Can I have a minute or two? I really need to apologise, and explain myself – I didn't mean to break it off, or maybe I should say that I regret it. Didn't think clearly at all,” Liam rambles, his words rushed, eager to get as much of his apology out. If Harry tells him to get out. 

“Have you spoken to the one of the others? Is that why you changed your mind?” Harry asks. 

“Well, I've talked to Louis, but that's not the reason. Me and mum had a talk, she couldn't take for me to be sad any longer. She knew something was wrong,” Liam explains.

“You talked to Karen about us, and she said you were wrong to dump us? I know she has been real good about everything, but shouldn't she be glad you don't have four boyfriends anymore?” Harry wonders, his voice disbelieving. His big eyes are shining with confusion, but at least he's not mad. Liam is so glad he's not mad – he can work with confused.

Liam understands that Harry is confused, he never would have thought his mum would want him to have four boyfriends either. “She just wants me to be happy. She says she doesn't understand, not really. But she says she never seen me as happy, and she liked that,” Liam tells him. “Also, boyfriends? You never said that?” 

“Liam, of course, I would call you my boyfriend. We went on dates, and we have had sex too many times to count, and you have met my family. And the same went for the Zayn, and Niall and Louis too. They were also your boyfriends! Until you decided it was too hard, or whatever,” Harry says. Now he does sounds angry, his slow, soft drawl sharper than Liam ever heard before. 

“It wasn't too hard. Maybe you can say it was too good, it didn't feel real and I thought it couldn't be that way after the babies are born. That it would be bad for them, or something. I don't know what to say – I didn't think. And I'm sorry,” Liam says, hoping to calm Harry down some.

“And what did Karen say that made you change your mind? If we should do this again, how would we know that you won't do it again,” Harry asks.

“She asked me what the difference it does make, if the babies are born or not. And I've realised that maybe it doesn't mean anything. Also, that I don't want them to grow up without either of you around. And I hope that they won't have to.”

“You've hurt us all, Liam. But I'm not over you, not at all. Maybe we can try again if you can promise that you at least talk to one of us before you make any drastic decisions?” Harry says, giving Liam a small, and tentative smile. 

Liam can feel his heart swell with affection; he loves Harry so much. “Can you hug me, please? I really need it,” Liam begs, his voice low but happy. 

Harry´s hugs always has been something special; his long limbs entwining Liam and making him feel safe. It's not difference now, even though Liam´s swollen belly makes it hard for Harry to get real close. 

“Thank you. I think I love you. Like, for real. All of you.” It's the first time he has said those words out loud. It's scary to leave it all out there, especially now. 

“I love you too, Liam. And I care a great deal about the others too, will probably love them properly in only a matter of time. If we do this again,” Harry says. 

“Did I say I've talked to Louis?” Liam asks, then when Harry nods he continues. “He said he is willing to try if you all are in. And if we talk, like for real, this time. Niall and Zayn I have to talk to still. Maybe I can ring you when I've talked to them both?”

“I would be so mad if you didn't. Is your mum waiting for you? I think I should thank her, for being the one sensible person in your family,” Harry says, following Liam out of the building. 

– – – 

Liam is sitting on the floor outside of Niall´s apartment, his luck to get hold of the boys easily has apparently run out. Hopefully, Niall will be back soon, his back is hurting him. He is tired to his bones.

Liam knows he could have sent Niall a text, he could have asked him to come over even. But he's not sure Niall actually would come, and it's easier to explain himself eye to eye. 

Liam is almost half asleep, leaning against the door, when Niall comes back. He doesn't notice that he has company so Liam startles when he hears Niall´s voice above him. “Liam? Don't sit on the floor!” His voice is filled with worry. He quickly moves to Liam´s side, helping him get up from the floor. 

“I wanted to wait for you. We need to talk, and I need to tell you I'm sorry,” Liam says. 

“Sorry? Do you regret what you said, do you think we could carry with us all?” Niall asks.

“I realised I don't want to be without you. I don't know what to do without either one of you. Me mum got me thinking, and I realised that maybe it doesn't have to be different, no matter who the dad is,” Liam says, trying to choose his words carefully. He wants to make sure that Niall gets what he's saying. 

“I didn't think you would have wanted me to call. But I was thinking about coming around to talk to you. See if it would be easier with just the two of us. I know you were scared, of course you were. I'm scared as hell haft the time. I'm so fucking glad you changed your mind, Liam,” Niall says. 

“I don't want babies to be without either one of you four. Is it okay to start over again? We must talk more, to make sure we all are on the same page.” 

“Fuck – of fucking course! I haven't been able to sleep or eat, I've missed you so bad. Might have missed Louis and Zayn, and Harry almost as much. I have realised that it might not only be you I'm a bit in love with. Is that okay with you?” Niall asks, looking unsure. As if it might mean Liam would change his mind and go back home. It is the best news he heard all week. 

Liam likes that it's not all about him anymore, that his boys care about each other as much as Liam cares about all of them.

“Yeah, like that's the best thing ever! And I love you too, so much,” he tells Niall with a big smile. 

“That's good, Liam. But I think we maybe should go inside. Not that I don't love you, but standing around in the hallway when there is a bed inside is stupid. You look like you might fall over any minute.”

– – – 

Later that night Liam lies in his bed, happy about the progress he has done with making his apologies. Now only Zayn remains, with him everything will be complete. Or it all will go to shit instead if it doesn't go his way. If Zayn says no, Liam doesn't know how he's going to deal. How would it work without one of them? 

-

Everything starts a bit backwards, when it comes to talking to Zayn. The first words that leave Liam´s mouth are, “I love, so much. Zayn.”

To say Zayn looks shocked is an understatement. Liam isn't even supposed to be at school, hasn't been for months. Liam waiting outside for him must be a shock to Zayn, and the way he blurts out his love confession even more so. 

“No – no, I didn't mean to say that,” Liam says hastily. He does, of course, he loves Zayn. Before he can focus on that part of the confession, he has so many other things to explain to Zayn,

“You don't love me? You dumped me Liam, it's not that surprising that you don't.” Zayn says, appearing far angrier than any of the other boys. Liam might not be able to pull this off. He is having such a hard time coping with the hurt he caused Zayn. Caring and soft Zayn, who was the one Liam felt secure with first, who made Liam feel safe even when the other boys sort of scared him, with how different they where from him. 

It's hard to deal with, even when he knows he is the whole reason for this mess. 

“What? Of course, I love you. I love all of you. I just didn't mean to blurt it out. It's not what I came to explain,” Liam rushes to say. Even if it isn't something Liam ever said before, Zayn must know that Liam loves him. 

“I'm not sure that I want to hear what you have to say, Liam. What you did to us was shit, you know that?” Zayn asks, and he's about to turn and walk away – this isn't going Liam´s way, far from it. 

“Yes, I know that now. Can you just listen to me? And if you want me to go after, I will leave you alone,” Liam says, hoping that Zayn will at least give him a chance to explain himself. 

“Okay, you can have a few minutes,” Zayn mumbles. He's still not looking directly at Liam, probably because his weakness for Liam´s puppy eyes. Liam knows Zayn has a hard time saying no, looking at Liam when he is sad, it is something Zayn had told Liam after a small fight they had a few months back. 

“I know what I did was selfish. And I wish I could go back and make different decisions. But the truth is that I got scared, of what people might think about me, and the babies – and scared that it wouldn't continue to work. But me mum got me thinking, and I realised that I rather have people look weirdly at me, than to be without either one of you.” Liam says, hoping that something he says makes Zayn even consider forgiving him. 

“It feels like it's a little bit late. Don't you think?” Zayn asks. 

“I've been an idiot, yes. Fucking stupid really, I just should have talked to you when I got afraid. But the thing is, that I know now that I don't care who the father is. If it weren't for medical reasons, I wouldn't even want to do the test. Because you are all my family, and I hope that you might want to be mine, and me kids? I want them to call all of you dad, Zayn.” Liam rambles.

“I would want that too, Liam. So much, you know I love you and what we had with the boys. But it feels so wrong now, somehow,” Zayn says.

“It not wrong --I knows that now. It's just what it's supposed to be. You and me, and our boys raising our kids together. I've talked to Louis, Niall, and Harry and they are okay with giving it another try. Can't you please give us another chance. If not for me, for the kids and the boys?” Liam begs Zayn, hoping that Zayn might give it another try for the rest of them. 

Even if he doesn't like Liam as much anymore. 

“I need to think, Liam. Can I come back to you? I'm not saying no, but not yes either. I did not see this coming,” Zayn says. 

It is more than Liam could have hoped for, with the way he thought the conversation was going. “Yes! You can call me whenever you want,” Liam says. Then he gives Zayn an awkward wave and walks off, holding back the tears he can feel are about to come. Liam needs to be somewhere else before he breaks down. 

– – – 

Liam´s mum drives him to Louis´ house; she is looking at him with sad eyes. “I know that you want to be with the boys. But call me if you need anything, Liam,” she says as she lets him off outside Louis´ place.

He nods, dragging his feet after himself as he walks up to the door. He feels so hopeless; everything feels so useless now. Liam knocks on the door, with tears running down his cheeks, having kept it together before for his mum´s sake. 

The door opens quickly; Louis must have run to open it. “What is wrong, love? Is it the babies,” he sounds so worried, reaching out to help Liam into the house. 

“No, no. It's not that. Zayn wants nothing to do with me,” Liam mumbles, clinging to Louis´ hand. It didn't go well, Louis."

“I can't think that is true. Did he say that?” Louis asks, leading Liam to his bedroom. “We can cuddle, you and me. As friends, of course.”

Louis gently pushes him down on the bed, lying down next to him, before pulling the covers up over them. “Shh, love. It's okay. I'm sure he will come around, just tell me what he said.”

“Needed to think, he was so mad at me. He didn't say yes,” Liam manages to get out, taking a deep breath, burrowing his head in Louis´ neck. Probably getting him all wet, from tears and snot.

“That's not a no. He will come around, might need some time.”

Liam thinks that Louis does believe what he says, but it is hard for Liam to do so. They don't say anything for several minutes, just lie next to each other. They are not spooning, but Liam has Louis´ hand on his swollen belly. It seems like it is something Louis can't stop doing. Liam wants him to, but it's not right, not without Zayn. “Lou, maybe you shouldn't touch me like that. We said not until everyone said yes.”

“It's the friendly thing to do. Just a friend touching another friend´s tummy,” Louis says, rubbing his warm hand on the bare skin.

Liam hums, too tired to protest. It doesn't take long for him to fall asleep, warm against Louis´ side.

– – – 

When Harry and Niall arrive Louis kisses them both on the mouth, soundly, in a way that no way could be called friendly. Liam is certain that the kissing is a thing Louis does to show that Liam isn't the only one who wants them all. “Lou, we said no kissing.”

“What? I didn't do anything not friendly. Don't be dumb, Li,” Louis says, smiling. He laughs when Liam walks away grumbling.

Louis called Harry and Niall, after he managed to calm Liam down by cuddling him until he stopped crying. They are now in the kitchen, making them all dinner. They are loud, and cheerful in a way that Liam wishes he could be. It seems everyone, but him, are sure that Zayn will say yes.

Liam would lie if he said he isn't happy they are there. Still, the fact that Zayn isn't hurts even more. It feels like a black hole in Liam´s heart. He goes back to bed, wanting to sleep. It doesn't take long before Louis is back next to him, having left the two boys in the kitchen alone.

– – – 

Liam half asleep when he feels Louis moving, talking quietly to someone. Liam doesn't want to wake up, so he tries to pull the cover up over himself. He doesn't care about the food, he might feel a bit bad about it considering the time Niall and Harry have spent on it but he hasn't been sleeping right -- he's so tired. 

 

“Let go of it, love,” Liam ignores Louis, refusing to let go of the cover when Louis tries to pull it back. “Zayn is here, to talk to you. You might want to get up,” Louis tells him, when he's unable to get Liam to let go. 

“It's not nice to tell me that to get me out of bed, Louis,” Liam says, feeling like he's about to cry again. 

“He's not lying.” Liam immediately recognises Zayn´s voice, pulling the covers down to be able to see him too. He tries to sit up fast, but his body doesn't cooperate with him, and he has to struggle to sit up to face Zayn 

“What? What are you doing here?” he asks Zayn. He didn't expect Zayn to come here; he thought that maybe if he got lucky Zayn would call tonight. To see him in person is a shock to Liam. 

“I tried going to your house. Your mum told me you were here. And then I found all of you here,” Zayn says. 

“Did Louis try to kiss you too? I told him he shouldn't be doing that,” Liam says. Why that's the first question that comes to his mind, he has no idea. 

“Yeah, and he told me he only was being friendly – but not many of my friends put their tongue in my mouth.' Zayn answers. He doesn't look too upset, which is good considering what Liam wants from him.

Liam can see Louis sneaking out of the room when he and Zayn talk, more likely because he is giving them space and not because he's ashamed of his so called friendly behaviour. 

Zayn sits down next to Liam on the bed and takes his hand. Liam is grateful for the contact and holds on tight in wait for Zayn to say something. “I didn't know what to think when you talked to me earlier today. But no matter how hard it is to say yes, I can't say no and I can't leave you hanging. I think we should give it a try, all of us together,” Zayn says, leaning down to press a gentle kiss on Liam´s cheek. 

Liam is stunned, doesn't know what to say. Instead, he pulls Zayn closer to himself, to kiss him properly. He quickly loses himself in the kiss. 

“Boys, they are making out in here. I think it went okay,” he can hear Louis shouting in the background. It makes Liam pull away from Zayn´s mouth, laughing. Of course, Louis would sneak in and check up on them.

“I think we should cuddle for a bit, boys. The food will be there later,” Niall says from where he's now standing next to Louis in the doorway. 

It's not much space left in the bed, when they all have managed to find a place. They are all pressed tightly together, their limbs pushed tightly together and hands holding on to whatever boy that is closest. It's hot and crowded. But Liam wouldn't have it any other way. 

“You know your kids are going to be spoiled to death, Liam,” Zayn says. He's the one closest to Liam, and he has both his hands on Liam´s belly.

“Our kids, Zayn. They are yours as much as they are mine,” Liam says. He's so tired, but he still doesn't want to sleep. He just wants to be with his boy and enjoy that they finally are back together. 

“Don't be so soppy, Liam! Let's just cuddle, and maybe later we can fuck,” Louis says.

“Shut up, Lou! It's nice of him to say,” Niall says.

Louis and Niall starts to try poking and hitting each other, both on different sides of the bed until Zayn tells them to stop -- that they are all bothering Liam. He rather have them fight on top of him than not have them there at all. As he suspects Zayn wants peace and quiet to be able to sleep, he doesn't tell Louis and Niall that he really doesn't mind them scrambling around in the bed. 

They might be idiots sometimes, but they are Liam´s idiots.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> You can also find me on [Tumblr](http://pandadepanda.tumblr.com/)  
> 


End file.
